D'une pierre, deux coups
by LegMa
Summary: John décide d'avouer ses sentiments à Elizabeth et pour cela, il l'emmene sur une planète. Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **_Legma_

**Titre :** _D'une pierre, deux coups_

**Ship :**_ Shweir (comme ça faisait longtemps... !!! ^^ )_

**Friendship :**_ McShep (j'aime leur amitié...)_

**Pairing :**_ Alors, K mais comme 'y a deux NC, alors on va dire euh... K+ ? =D_

**Résumé :**_ John décide d'avouer ses sentiments à Elizabeth, et pour cela il l'emmene sur une planète. Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu... _

**Disclaimer :**_ Seul l'histoire et les personnages fictifs, sont à moi =) Cela dit, je pourrai récupérer Elizabeth étant donné que la série la lâchement laisser... comment ça j'ai pas le droit ??? pfff _

**Note de l'auteur :**_ Alors, il y a fort longtemps j'avais promis une fic à un ami, et il y a fort longtemps, je l'ai commencée... mais comme vous vous en doutez, il y a fort longtemps je l'ai laissée de côté car je n'avais plus d'inspiration (et la flemme aussi). Et puis, hier soir (et oui, c'est très très proche xD) allez savoir ce qui m'a pris, je me suis mise à rouvrir ce dossier et j'ai fait la fin o_O _

_Bon, allez, j'arrête de partir dans mon délire et je vous laisse lire ;) _

_Oh, j'allais oublier * boulet * Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont donnée leurs avis et leur aide (elles se reconnaîtront) ;)_

_Bonne lecture..._

****************

**D'une pierre, deux coups **

Cela faisait déjà vingt minutes que le Colonel John Sheppard tournait en rond dans le bureau de son ami le scientifique. En cette belle journée, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de rester ici, aux grands regrets de Rodney McKay qui n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son expérience. Il s'arrêta donc, agacé par tant d'agitation.

- Bon sang, allez lui demander et laissez moi travailler tranquillement...

- Quoi ? Demander quoi à qui ?

- A Elizabeth, bien sûr !

John se stoppa net. Il ne pensait pas que son ami se souviendrait encore de cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux au mess. Le militaire s'était confié à lui comme à personne. D'ailleurs il s'est toujours demandé pourquoi au scientifique et pas à quelqu'un d'autre ? Depuis quelques jours, ils étaient devenus plus proches, amicalement parlant, et John avait su qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. C'est ainsi, que de fils en aiguilles, ils étaient venus à parler de la dirigeante de la cité et des sentiments du chef militaire…

-Et comment je fais ? Je ne vais pas aller la voir comme ça et lui dire « Tiens Elizabeth, vous ai-je dit que j'avais de plus en plus de sentiments envers vous ? »

-Si ! Et vous lui dites au passage que vous n'en dormez plus et que vous venez toujours me déranger !!

-C'est une blague j'espère ?

-Bien sûr que c'en est une, Colonel ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous pourriez lui dire...

-Je vous en pris Rodney, aidez moi…

-Vous êtes marrant vous ! Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis le dernier à être à l'aise dans ce genre de situations ? Je ne serais même pas capable de demander un numéro de téléphone sans faire une bourde.

-A ce point là ? Il se sentit encore plus désespéré…

-Moui …il lui jeta un rapide regard avant de reposer les yeux sur son ordinateur.

-Je vois …souffla-t-il.

Il resta appuyé contre le bureau et laissa Rodney travailler. Puis, tout à coup, son visage s'illumina et il se redressa soudainement …

- Et si….

-Quoi encore ?

-Je pourrais lui demander de m'accompagner sur la planète, non ?

-Quelle planète ? Et puis vous allez lui dire quoi pour qu'elle accepte ?

-Oh je trouverais bien pendant le trajet ! dit-il en quittant le bureau. Merci Rodney !

-De rien, fit-il alors qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il le remerciait.

*************

Comme à son habitude, le Docteur Elizabeth Weir était dans son bureau à peaufiner des dossiers et à traduire des textes. John savait parfaitement que c'est ici qu'il la trouverait. Il l'aperçut au loin et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers elle. Il avait préparé son texte durant tout le trajet, et sentait que c'était bon. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et entra dans le bureau…

-Oh non... Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié ?

Elizabeth fut surprise par cette arrivée si soudaine et lui fit de grands yeux...

-Oublié quoi, Colonel ?

-Elizabeth, Elizabeth ! dit-il en bougeant la tête. Décidément vous travaillez beaucoup trop ! Je me demande finalement si ce n'est pas plus mal que vous ayez oublié cet accord...

-Quel accord ? elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda en coin.

-Vous voyez, vous ne vous en souvenez plus ! C'est bien la preuve que...

-Colonel ! elle s'était levée d'un bond et le supplier du regard … Quel accord ?!

-Celui que nous devons traiter avec la nouvelle planète.

-Je ne vois pas de...

-Mais si, vous savez, avec les cultures de maïs... il lui sourit espérant qu'elle y croit. Je vous en ai parlé au briefing !

Elizabeth ne semblait pas s'en rappeler et John décida de continuer son manège...

-Vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez qu'on y aille ensemble ! Mais... je vois que vous avez oublié alors... Il fit demi-tour direction la sortie.

-Attendez, John !

Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour la regarder.

-Je ne me souviens pas du tout de cette conversation, et je dois dire que ça m'inquiète ! avoua-t-elle. Je... je vais me préparer et je vous rejoins en salle d'embarquement dans... 20 minutes ça vous va ?

-Ça me va ! A tout à l'heure. Il lui sourit puis sortit du bureau.

Il avait réussi ! Bon certes, il avait menti et ce n'est pas vraiment de cette façon qu'il voulait l'inviter mais... au moins, maintenant, il allait pouvoir se retrouver seul avec la jeune femme. Un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il devait vite allé prévenir Rodney …

*************

Avant de partir, Rodney c'était arrangé avec Chuck pour qu'il ne pose aucune question et qu'il fasse comme si tout était normal.

La porte des étoiles s'activa et les deux chefs de la cité la traversèrent, après que John ait donné un dernier coup d'œil à son ami, le remerciant pour son aide.

-Combien de temps restent-ils là-bas ? demanda Chuck à Rodney

-Elizabeth a dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'en soucier, tenta-t-il de lui faire avaler avant de retourner dans son labo.

-Oh, je vois ! dit-il en souriant

****************

**A suivre...**

_**Voili, voilou !! **_

_**J'espère que ce petit début ne vous aura pas fait fuir ^^' **_

_**Si non, alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;) **_

_**Merci d'avoir lu, **_

_**Bisous et bon dimanche.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous =) J'espère que vous allez bien... Alors, voici sans plus attendre, le chapitre 2 de cette fic (elle en compte 12, de taille plus ou moins égale ^^) Celui-ci est assez court, mais je ne voulais pas la jouer sadique, alors j'ai préfèré couper avant ^^ _

_Bon allez, je vous laisse lire ! _

_Bon lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ;)_

****************

**Chapitre 2**

C'était une planète calme, très jolie, avec des champs à perte de vue. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et la température était parfaite ! Elizabeth et John étaient parfaitement bien arrivés sur la planète et avaient déjà bien marché …

-Dans combien de temps serons-nous au village, John ?

-Oh…et bien, dans pas longtemps ! sourit-il

-Vous avez déjà dit ça il y a une demi-heure …

-Oui, et vous, vous m'avez déjà posé cette question il y a une demi-heure... se moqua-t-il

Elizabeth fit mine de bouder et John se mit à rire. Il adorait la voir comme ça. Il la trouvait encore plus attirante... Pourvu que ce subterfuge se passe bien, pensa-t-il. C'était là, sa seule chance pour lui de lui avouer ses sentiments, tout en espérant qu'ils seraient réciproques …

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Elizabeth lui posa quelques questions sur cet « accord » qu'elle doit traiter. John fit ce qu'il pût pour que ses dires soient les plus crédibles possibles et changea de conversation quand cela lui était faisable. Il n'aimait pas mentir, et ne voulait pas le faire avec elle. Il la respectait beaucoup trop pour ça, mais cependant il n'avait pas trouvé mieux jusqu'ici…..

Alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher tout en parlant, le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds. Les deux leaders s'arrêtèrent de bouger. John sentit la main d'Elizabeth sur son bras. Celle-ci le tenait fermement et ne se sentait pas prête de le lâcher… John la lui prit alors dans la sienne et la regarda. Elle semblait pétrifiée et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était main dans la main avec le jeune homme...

-Ce n'est rien Elizabeth, juste une secou…

Avant même de pourvoir finir sa phrase, le sol les avait littéralement avalé et firent une chute de trois mètres de haut. Sans même avoir eu le temps de dire AAAAH, ils étaient déjà écrasés sur le sol.

Une fois le calme revenu, John rouvrit les yeux et vit la dirigeante allongée sur lui…

Bien que ce ne fut pas vraiment le moment, John ne put s'empêcher de laisser un large sourire apparaître sur son visage. C'était en effet, la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette position avec sa chef, et cela lui apparaissait comme dans un rêve... Bien que ses rêves étaient, habituellement, plus doux.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de la dirigeante et l'appela pour la réveiller. Celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps à le faire mais ouvrit, avec beaucoup de difficultés, les yeux. Quel ne fit pas son trouble, quand elle croisa son regard avec celui du jeune homme !! Elle semblait hypnotisée par celui-ci…

Cependant, elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et décida de se relever…

-Quelle chute ! parvint-elle à dire en regardant au-dessus d'elle

-Oui... Mais votre atterrissage c'est bien passé... Lui fit-il remarquer tout en se massant le dos.

-Je suis désolée... Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oh oui, ne vous en faites pas, balaya-t-il l'air avec sa main, et vous ? Rien de cassé ?

-Non, ça va... Merci !

-Tant mieux !

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. John se maudissait intérieurement. Lui qui voulait que tout se passe bien, ce tremblement de terre venait de tout faire capoter ! Ra, mais dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourré, pensa-t-il. En plus il ne savait même pas où ils se trouvaient …

-Zone B !

-Pardon ? Il regarda d'un drôle d'air la jeune femme. Elle venait de répondre à son interrogation avant même qu'il puisse la formuler à voix haute. Si ça ce n'est pas un signe, mon cher John …, pensa-t-il de nouveau.

-Nous sommes dans la zone B, répéta-t-elle en lui montrant du doigt le mur derrière lui.

-Ah oui, tiens … Alors nous sommes dans un post ancien ?

-Probablement…

-Bon, bah reste plus qu'à trouver les autres zones !

Il ramassa son arme et partie dans une direction.

-Attendez …

-Ne vous en faites pas, on ne risque plus rien maintenant, ça n'arrive que très rarement ces secousses.

-Je sais, mais… peut-être devrions-nous attendre ici que quelqu'un du village passe.

-Quel village ?

-Et bien, celui dans lequel nous devions aller… John, vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas eu un coup sur la tête ?

-Euh….Non, c'est bon ! il avait complètement oublié ce détail et maintenant il devait encore lui mentir… Les... Les villageois ne quittent leur village que dans un rayon de 2km. Or, là nous sommes beaucoup trop loin …

-Vraiment ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

-Ah ça... Ils n'ont pas voulu nous le dire ! Allez, venez … il lui montra le chemin que celle-ci suivit.

Elle devenait de plus en plus curieuse et John savait qu'il devrait lui dire la vérité. De toute manière, elle finirait par le découvrir alors…

*************

Dans leur recherche d'une quelconque autre pièce, John pensa à Rodney.

Cela pouvait paraître étrange, certes, mais il se demandait ce que ferait son ami s'il se trouvait à sa place … . John ne savait pas quoi faire et les conseils de Rodney lui auraient été d'un grand secours ! Il avait trouvé en cet homme, une personne dotée d'une grande écoute, toujours présente même si, il le savait, le scientifique le trouvait très énervant avec ses problèmes … Mais John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller le trouver lorsqu'il avait un souci ! Il avait rencontré sur cette cité, un ami … un véritable ami !! Un ami qui lui avait conseillé d'aller de l'avant avec cette femme …

D'ailleurs John avait été très étonné. Il ne comprenait pas comment un homme pourvu de tels conseils, avait tant de mal avec les femmes ? Il devait sûrement perdre tous ses moyens. Et il n'est pas le seul ! pensa le militaire … Comment vais-je pouvoir lui avouer tout ça ? La vérité sur cette visite de planète et surtout … mes sentiments !? Soit elle le prend super mal et j'aurais tout gagné... Soit elle comprend mon geste et me pardonne !! Il réfléchit un instant … Pourra-t-elle me pardonner ?? Même si elle éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi à son égard, arrivera-t-elle à oublier cette mésaventure ??

John fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la jeune femme…

-Tout va bien John ?

-……Oui...

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien ! lui dit-elle rapidement.

Elle accéléra le pas en le laissant derrière elle.

Elizabeth aurait aimé en savoir plus, le faire parler mais … Oh et puis, zut !! Pourquoi devait-elle se taire ?? Après tout elle doit savoir !! Elle doit être sûre que ces hommes soient au mieux de leur forme pour partir en mission et... N'était-ce pas là une mission ??

Elle s'arrêta soudainement et, se retourna vivement …

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me le dire ?

-Pardon ? il la regarda d'un air étonné …Vous dire quoi ?

-Ce que vous me cachez !!

-Je ne vous cache rien du tout, Elizabeth, je…

-Oh John, arrêtez !! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose !! s'énerva-t-elle un peu.

-Elizabeth...

-Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

-Mais si, bien sûr…

-Alors quoi ?

-Vous avez fini de me couper la parole ?

Elle s'arrêta le souffle coupé ! Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Tu l'as un peu cherché, ma vieille !! pensa-t-elle …

-Désolée... murmura-t-elle

John la regarda encore plus désolé !! Mais quelle idée de lui dire ça aussi !!

-Non, c'est moi … je… je n'aurai pas du m'emporter...

-C'est vrai !!

C'est vrai ?? Elle ne manque pas de culot, pensa-t-il !!

Elizabeth fut amusée de sa réaction, et lui répondit en souriant …

-Je plaisante, John !! Détendez-vous …

Que je me détende ? Avec elle si près de moi ?? J'aimerai bien !!!

-Alors ? reprit-elle

-Alors on continue la visite !

Et il reprit la marche. Elizabeth leva les yeux !! Décidemment, ce militaire ne voulait rien lui dire !! Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? D'habitude, ils se partageaient tout… se confiaient l'un à l'autre, sur leur balcon, mais là …. Rien !! Je ne l'ai pourtant pas forcé, se dit-elle…

****************

_**Bon, j'avoue que le coup du trou, c'est banal ^^ mais ça a quand même un intérêt pour la suite, et comme il me fallait une excuse pour... ce que vous lirez dans les suites ^^ je l'ai donc mis. **_

_**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, et merci d'avoir lu.**_

_**Bisous et bonne soirée :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici la suite. Rien ne va plus pour Liz et des choses vont être révélées ;) Mais je vous laisse lire... _

_Bonne lecture._

**_************_**

Au bout d'une demi heure de marche, à tourner en rond, tomber sur des culs-de-sac, ne trouver que des murs vides de marques, ils s'arrêtèrent, las de tout cela !

Il adorait être avec elle, et cette situation l'enchantée, mais elle l'exaspérée également !! Tout ce temps de perdue à essayer de trouver une sortie … il se mit bientôt à regretter son idée... Bon, certes, il n'avait pas prémédité de tomber dans ce trou, mais, il aurait dû lui donner rendez-vous ailleurs que sur une planète inhabitée !! Il ne pouvait pas escalader pour rejoindre le trou, il ne pouvait pas appeler Atlantis... Et quand bien même ils activeraient la porte pour prendre de leur nouvelle, ceux-ci ne pourraient pas leur répondre car les radios ne passaient pas !!

Décidemment, c'était le pompon !!

Elizabeth va m'en vouloir indéfiniment, se dit-il ….

Et à mon avis, il voyait juste !!

Elizabeth aussi en avait assez de tout ça !! Elle était venue pour passer un accord, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas… et elle se retrouvait dans un lieu inconnu, loin de toute vie, avec pour seule compagnie, un militaire borné qui ne voulait pas lui dire ce qui le tracassait !!!

Cette situation l'énervait au plus haut point !! Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela lui arriverait !! Tout ça à cause de ce stupide tremblement de terre et de ce stupide militaire !!

Qu'il ne vienne pas me parler !! maugréa-t-elle intérieurement ….

Non, elle ne lui pardonnera pas aussi facilement ….

Un long silence s'installa. Un silence assez pesant qui ne fit que s'accentuer plus les minutes passaient.

John n'osait pas aborder le sujet, pourtant il s'avait bien qu'il devait lui dire… au risque de la perdre … mais cela en était trop…

Quant à la jeune femme, elle savait bien que quelque chose n'était pas normal dans cet accord, outre le fait qu'elle ne s'en souvienne plus et qu'ils soient coincés, mais se refusait à demander plus de précisions !! Après tout, le fautif c'était lui et non elle, donc si elle devait en savoir plus, c'était à lui de s'avancer !

Et cela, John le savait parfaitement ….

Elizabeth s'adossa alors contre un mur tout à fait anodin. Enfin... Avant qu'elle ne s'écroule par terre. En effet, le mur venait de disparaître comme par enchantement, sous les yeux ébahis du militaire. Cela s'était passé à une vitesse folle, qu'il n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper …

-Cette fois, ça suffit !!

Elle s'était relevée avec peine, et sa colère décupla. John s'approcha alors d'elle...

-Vous allez bien ??

-Oh vous ça va !! C'est de votre faute si tout cela arrive, alors ne venez pas me parler !

-Qu... Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ais fait disparaître ce mur, je vous signal !

-Peut-être, mais c'est vous qui m'avez emmené dans cet endroit stupide !!

-Il y a eu un tremblement terre …

-Mais il n'y a pas d'accord !!!

John resta sans voix. On y était ! Comment avait-elle su ?

-Alors il n'y en a pas ? lui demanda-t-elle étonnée sous le silence de celui-ci.

Elle n'en savait rien !! Super John !! Ton silence t'aura valu cette magnifique boulette !!! Il s'approcha d'elle d'un air désolé…

-Elizabeth…

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! dit-elle en secouant la tête, une main posée sur le front.

-Ecoutez-moi…

-Que je vous écoute ? John, ça fait une heure que nous sommes ici et vous n'avez pas voulu me dire ce qu'il y avait et maintenant vous voudriez que je vous écoute ? Vous vous fichez de moi, c'est ça ?!

Là, elle était vraiment énervée !! Si elle avait eu des lasers à la place de ses yeux, John aurait été grillé sur le champ, ça c'est certain !!

-J'en reviens pas que vous m'ayez fait ça …

-Je suis désolé …

-Désolé ? Bon sang mais pourquoi, John ?? Si c'était encore une de vos idées pour me faire sortir de mon bureau alors vous auriez du vous la garder !!!

-Ce n'est pas ça…

-Alors quoi ?

La discussion prenait un mauvais tournant et John savait qu'il l'avait cherché mais voir la jeune femme s'emporter ainsi, ça … Il ne l'avait pas imaginé de cette façon. Comment allait-il aborder la vraie raison maintenant ? D'autant plus qu'elle ne lui laissait pas en placer une !

-Si vous pensiez que cela me ferait plaisir, alors vous vous trompiez !! Je n'aurais pas du vous croire … ça m'apprendra à faire confiance …

-C'est bon, vous avez fini ??? cria-t-il

-NON, JE N'AI PAS FINI !!!

Elle lui lança un regard si noir, que même un Wraith l'aurait redouté !

-Voilà !! MAINTENANT j'ai fini !!! Elle respira fortement et avait du mal à reprendre contenance… Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver quand il s'y mettait !!

John ne broncha pas ! Il la savait bonne diplomate, avec un sacré caractère, mais à ce point là … Il souffla discrètement, laissant ainsi échapper la tension qu'elle avait réussi à lui mettre, et prit la parole….

-Bien !! Je vais enfin pouvoir en placer une … Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça Elizabeth.

-Allez droit au but, s'il-vous-plait !

-Très bien … Voilà ! La raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pour… Pour…

-Pas la peine de vous pressez, nous sommes coincés !

-Oh ça va hein !! Ce n'est pas si simple que ça je vous signal !!

-Alors il ne fallait pas vous mettre dans cette situation, Colonel !!

-Ah, vous n'allez pas recommencer !! Je vous ai laissé hurler comme une folle alors maintenant vous la mettez en veilleuse et vous m'écoutez, Docteur !!!

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Maintenant qu'il avait repris un peu le dessus, il devait en profiter ! Elizabeth lui tourna le dos, trop vexée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et croisa les bras.

John fut surpris mais se dit qu'il avait enfin réussi à la faire taire...

-Ne me rendez pas la tâche plus compliqué, s'il-vous-plait ! Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça… le fait d'être coincé, je veux dire !! Non, moi ce que je voulais c'était vous emmener dans ce petit coin qu'on a découvert il y a quelque temps... J'avais pensé que cela aurait été un bon moyen de vous dire que…que ces derniers mois, je me suis rendue compte que je ressentais des choses pour vous et… Je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque, si vous ne me considérait comme un simple ami, ou simplement un collègue dorénavant, mais voilà, je devais vous le dire... Savoir si je n'espérais pas un avenir ensemble pour rien… Et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux de vous faire croire ceci. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du vous mentir mais c'est, hélas, la seule chose que j'ai trouvé … et je m'en veux profondément !

Pendant tout ce temps, la jeune femme n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Elle l'avait écouté attentivement et avait été très touché par ce qu'il venait de dire. Son cœur était passé par toutes les phases possibles … pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ressentait-elle quelque chose pour lui également ? N'importe quoi, pensa-t-elle. Après la réaction que tu viens d'avoir, si il y avait eu vraiment quelque chose, tu ne te serais pas emporté comme ça !! A moins que … non !! Elle se secoua mentalement ! Une femme comme elle, tombé amoureuse d'un homme charmant bien qu'un peu énervant tel que lui, c'est impossible !! Elle redressa la tête.

-Vous ne dites rien, s'inquiéta le Colonel

-Vous m'avez dit de la mettre en veilleuse !! Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez, Colonel !!

-Oui, mais là vous devez parler.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir, Colonel, et encore moins de vous !!

-Ce n'est pas un ordre mais une requête ! S'il-vous-plait, Elizabeth … Regardez-moi…

Elle n'en fit rien, et s'avança vers le mur qui lui faisait face.

-Passez-moi votre lampe ! demanda-t-elle en tendant sa main derrière elle.

-Pour quoi faire ?

Elle se retourna alors vers lui…

-Je ne vais pas vous frapper avec, Colonel !! Passez-la moi … s'il-vous-plait !!

Sans même en demander plus, il lui donna la lampe qu'il avait dans l'une des poches de son gilet. Elle la lui arracha presque des mains et, dans un merci très glacial, éclaira le mur. Elle remarqua alors des inscriptions… des tonnes d'inscriptions !

La pièce était illuminée de quelques lumières semblables à celles sur Atlantis, mais pas assez pour voir parfaitement.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, scrutant chaque symbole, chaque mot qui s'affichait devant elle.

John s'éclaircit alors la gorge. Il s'impatientait et ce lourd silence le mettait mal à l'aise. Elizabeth compris ce geste et décida de parler…

-C'est apparemment de l'Ancien.

-Apparemment ?

-Oui, le dialecte est quelque peu différent…

-Et vous arrivez à comprendre ?

-Je n'ai jamais vu de telles inscriptions et... sans mes livres ce sera difficile de traduire.

-Je vois… vous voulez que je vous aide ? se risqua-t-il

-Je pense que vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, Colonel !

-Moui… fallait s'y attendre à celle-là, pensa-t-il… Je vais vous laissez alors…

Il se recula d'elle et alla se mettre plus loin.

Finalement, ça s'était plutôt bien passé … Oui, enfin, ça aurait pu être pire, se dit-il.

Il lui avait enfin avoué ce qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis longtemps. Ce fut un énorme poids en moins et maintenant, il se sentait mieux !! Même s'il s'avait que ce ne serait plus pareil dorénavant.

****************

**A suivre**

_**A la semaine prochaine, ou alors, peut-être avant, je verrai ^^ **_

_**Passez de Joyeuses Pâques.**_

_**Bisous et merci de me lire :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici le chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ;) Bon, je sais qu'il est court, mais une fois de plus, c'était soit ça ou alors jouer la sadique ^^ _

_Oh, et je me répéte mais, merci pour vos reviews, elle font plaisir à lire ! =)_

_Allez, bonne lecture._

****************

Du côté de la Cité, tout se passait pour le mieux ! Rodney jouait parfaitement son rôle quand une personne demandait après l'un des deux leaders… Il faut dire que maintenant il était plutôt rodé !

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils étaient partis, et le fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelle, ne l'inquiétait guère… Après tout, il savait très bien ce que le Colonel avait l'intention de faire et il se dit, que le fait qu'ils mettent autant de temps, signifiait qu'ils étaient passés, tous deux, à un stade supérieur dans leur relation.

Tandis qu'il continuait à faire des expériences, une personne entra dans son laboratoire…

-Dr McKay ?

-Oui ?

-Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Pas plus que d'habitude ! Que puis-je faire pour vous, Teyla ?

-Voilà, cela fait près de deux heures qu'ils ne sont pas revenus, vous êtes certains qu'ils vont bien ?

-Mais oui, ne vous en faites pas … Sheppard m'a dit qu'ils risquaient de mettre un certain temps avant de revenir !!

-Autant de temps ?

-Vous savez comment est Sheppard !!

Teyla le regarda en lui faisant bien comprendre sa pensée !! Certes, elle savait la raison exacte pour laquelle il était partie avec le Dr Weir, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de relation assez proche avec lui pour savoir comment serait le Colonel dans…une situation telle que celle-ci.

-Moui… vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! Ecoutez, John est … un homme et … devant une femme et bien…enfin vous voyez !!

-Oui je vois très bien comment peut être le Colonel, Rodney !! lui dit-elle, amusée de son trouble

-Bien !! Et bah il est encore pire avec Elizabeth !! Donc c'est pour ça qu'ils mettent du temps !! Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter Te… Oh mon dieu !!!

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il regarda droit devant lui et fit une tête complètement apeurée.

-Dr McKay ?

-Et si Elizabeth tombait enceinte ?

-Rodney !!!!

-Un mini Sheppard !!! Je suis maudit !!

-Elizabeth ne va pas se retrouver dans cette situation, voyons !!

-Vous n'en savez rien !!

-Et vous non plus !!

-…Exact !

-Donc …

-Donc quoi ?

-On n'essaye pas de les contacter ?

-Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ? Sheppard m'a formellement interdit de ne pas les déranger et de leur laisser du temps, alors … c'est ce que je fais !!

-Très bien…

Elle le laissa reprendre où il en était et quitta son labo…

Teyla n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de faire ce que le scientifique disait !!

Après tout, si le Colonel avait dit ça, elle devait avoir confiance. Elizabeth se trouvait en de bonnes mains et elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter…Tout allait très bien …

*************

-Ça ne va pas du tout … souffla-t-elle

Elizabeth tentait de déchiffrer ces inscriptions mais… le fait qu'elle n'ait aucun livre à sa disposition, que ce soit un Ancien éloigné et que cette fichue discussion revienne sans cesse dans son esprit, n'arrangeaient rien du tout !!

C'était plus fort qu'elle !! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se remémore cette scène … Mais pourquoi enfin ? C'était complètement stupide !!! Tout ceci était stupide !! Et puis ça n'avait aucun sens !! Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? pensa-t-elle. Il devrait réfléchir avant de parler ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on dit sur un coup de tête pour se sortir d'une situation !! Raaa qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'agacer !!

En plus il faut toujours qu'il me regarde avec son sourire magnifique et son regard à tomber par terre... Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure … Et si c'était vrai ? Et si toutes ses paroles étaient sincères ??? Elle expira fortement. Ressaisis-toi, ma fille !! Tu ne vas pas te laisser avoir par ce joli cœur !!

Elle se remit alors au travail avec pour but de ne plus repenser à cela !

De son côté, John visitait un peu les lieux. Il avait décidé de la laisser seule un moment le temps qu'elle se calme… si elle se calmait un jour.

Il savait qu'il méritait sa réaction... C'était à prévoir ! Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était pour quelle raison elle ne lui avait pas répondu … Est-ce parce qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi et qu'elle a peur de les avouer ou bien…elle a eu peur de mes dires, ne ressent rien à mon sujet et m'en veux d'avoir gâché notre amitié !? s'interrogea-t-il.

Tout ce que je voulais moi, c'était lui dire mes sentiments, m'ouvrir à elle et savoir si c'était réciproque… Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué avec elle ? Ce n'était pas mon intention de mettre fin à notre amitié ! Et encore moins la mettre dans une situation embarrassante …

Mon vieux, tu es un gros boulet !!! se malota-t-il **(1)**

****************

**A suivre**

**(1) **_Alors, chez nous (les personnes habitants dans le Pas-de-Calais, voire le Nord) se maloter signifie "râler tout le temps / bougonner "...ce qui donne " I s'malote toudis ! " xD _

**_Voilà, comme promis, j'ai poster la suite avant dimanche ^^ _**

**_J'essayerai d'en faire de-même pour les chapitres suivants ;) _**

**_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt. _**

**_Bisous._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Me revoici pour vous postez la suite de cette fic. Alors, ce chapitre (et je sais qu'il fera plaisir à certaines...ou pas ^^) est un peu plus long que le précédent. Et spécialement pour toi, chachou, j'ai coupé le chapitre comme tu aimes **grand sourire** juste histoire d'accompagner tes vacances ^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et bonne lecture._

****************

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche solitaire, John décida qu'il était temps d'aller la retrouver. Il espérait qu'elle se serait calmée afin de pouvoir lui parler plus tranquillement, enfin… du moins, essayer.

Ils devaient reparler de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt... Il devait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait ! C'était plus fort que lui. Comment continuer sinon ? Leur amitié ne pouvait pas s'arrêter si soudainement parce que Monsieur avait décidé de se la jouer franc-jeu ! Enfin, c'était vite dit, car jusqu'à la déclaration, sa franchise avait laissé place au mensonge …. Et il en avait payé le prix.

Il entra dans la pièce, non sans une certaine pointe d'appréhension, et alla se remettre dans le coin qu'il avait quitté un petit moment…

Il resta à la contempler. Il avait eu à plusieurs reprises l'occasion de la voir travailler, mais, à chaque fois, les sensations qu'il ressentait au fond de lui étaient comme à la première fois…

Elizabeth essayer tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa tâche, mais elle savait très bien qu'en sa présence, c'était inutile de résister… Cependant, têtue comme elle était, elle resta à sa place faisant mine de ne pas faire attention à lui.

L'atmosphère était assez tendue. A aucun moment ils avaient tenté une approche... Ce qui devenait inquiétant, tant à la reconstruction d'une quelconque amitié.

Alors qu'il avait entrepris de se mettre à l'aise, enlevant gilet, étuis à arme et rangers, Sheppard se redressa du mur à l'entente d'un étrange bruit, ce qui rompit immédiatement ce lourd silence…

- Vous avez entendu ?

- Oui ! dit-elle s'en même relever les yeux des inscriptions

- Et ça ne vous inquiète pas ? demanda-t-il surpris

- Non !

- Vous faites preuve de plus de courage que je ne le pensais…

- Oh, merci !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Désolé…

- Et pourtant…

Le militaire la regarda et se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas répliquer au risque de retourner dans une dispute. Soudain, le bruit refit surface. Cette fois, John prit son arme qu'il avait déposé avec le reste de ses affaires, et regarda l'entrée. A la vue de cela, la dirigeante esquissa un léger sourire…

- Pas la peine de vous mettre dans cet état, Colonel … C'est mon ventre !

- Quoi ? il avait dévié son regard vers elle.

- Je commence à avoir faim !

- Oh ! Hem … Vous auriez pu me le dire avant au lieu de me laisser me ridiculiser ! il fit sa moue habituelle ce qui fit radoucir le visage de la jeune femme, à son plus grand étonnement.

- J'aurai pu, en effet ! Mais cela aurait été dommage … Elle reposa alors ses yeux sur le dialecte.

- Oh, fit-il en grimaçant.

Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une barre céréales.

- Tenez !

Elizabeth pivota la tête en sa direction et vit qu'il lui tendait quelque chose. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui…

- Merci… Elle le prit doucement et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

La situation commençait à redevenir plus agréable. Et cela rendait John plus serein… Il était clair qu'il préférait voir Elizabeth dans cet état que dans celui de furie qu'il l'avait habité tout à l'heure !

Partager une barre céréales ! Voilà ce que j'aurai du faire avant, pensa-t-il.

Il s'était remis dos au mur et avait tendu ses jambes…

- Alors ? Comment avance la traduction ?

- Lentement ! C'est assez difficile.

- C'est de l'Ancien ancien, ce n'est pas étonnant ! lui sourit-il

- Je ne l'aurai pas dit de cette façon, mais oui, c'est vrai ! sourit-elle à son tour.

Une gêne agréable s'installa. Leur premier sourire commun depuis la tempête ! Quel exploit !

Durant ses petits regards qu'il lançait vers elle, le Colonel remarqua qu'elle frissonnait. Il entreprit donc d'enlever sa veste et la lui mit sur les épaules. **(2)**

- La nuit doit sûrement commencer à tomber, lui dit-il en rabattant les pans de la veste devant elle.

Celle-ci fut un instant surprise par ce geste, puis finit par faire un signe de la tête.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés si près l'un de l'autre, et jamais il n'avait eu un tel geste envers elle. Peut-être avait-elle eu tort de réagir comme elle l'avait fait…Enfin, non elle avait eu raison dans le sens qu'il le méritait mais… elle n'aurait pas du lui dire qu'elle aurait préféré rester dans son bureau au lieu d'être coincée ici avec lui. Car, en y songeant, ce n'était pas si horrible que cela. Elle se sentait idiote maintenant….Elle aurait aimé que tout cela se passe autrement, qu'il lui dise d'une autre façon… Mais… était-ce vraiment la vérité ? Après tout, il n'avait pas cessé de raconter des mensonges alors peut-être que cela en était un autre pour tenter une excuse …

Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net ! Il fallait qu'elle sache exactement !

Elizabeth replia les pans un peu plus sur elle, et lui demanda avec une certaine gêne dans la voix…

- Est-ce la vérité ?

John la regarda. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Il avait bien une petite idée, certes, mais il voulait en être sûr avant de refaire une gaffe.

- A propos de quoi ? lui demanda-t-il alors

- De ce que vous m'avez dit durant…durant notre dispute.

- Que je m'en voulais profondément de vous avoir menti ? Oui !

- Je voulais parler…d'avant ça.

Son idée était donc la bonne. Ce qu'il lui avait avoué ne la rendait donc pas si indifférente que cela…

Le cœur de la jeune femme battait rapidement. Ces quelques secondes la rendaient folle. Elle voulait une réponse, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Le son de sa voix se fit enfin entendre…

- Oui, souffla-t-il

Le cœur d'Elizabeth rata un battement. Elle releva rapidement la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. Il était d'une noirceur… Elle ne put s'empêcher d'y voir du désir. Alors c'était bien vrai. Il ne lui avait pas mentit une fois de plus … Si elle en avait eu la possibilité, elle aurait laissé couler quelques larmes mais une tout autre force l'en empêchait……une main qui était venue se collait contre sa joue ! Une main si douce malgré le maniement des armes… une main qu'elle ne voyait quand rêve…une main qui avait entamé une délicate caresse … une main…sa main !

Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier cet instant. Son cœur avait reprit un rythme normal, bercé par la douceur que le jeune homme réussissait à faire passer. Alors que quelques minutes plutôt elle ne pouvait plus résister à ces secondes de silences, là, elle voulait qu'elles durent une éternité.

Elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rouvrir les yeux, elle sentit une chaleur sur ses lèvres. Ce fut une sensation tellement agréable, qu'elle se laissa aller dans ce délice.

John, en voyant sa réaction sous la caresse, avait tenté une approche un peu plus ouverte… C'est ainsi que ses lèvres avaient rejoint celles de la dirigeante. Un léger baiser, juste assez pour savoir si elle aussi ressentait les mêmes sentiments. Quand il sentit la main de la jeune femme rejoindre la sienne toujours sur la joue, et enlacer ses doigts avec les siens, il eut sa réponse.

Il s'écarta alors un instant et la vit, les yeux toujours clos. Elle les rouvrit enfin, ne sentant plus le goût de ses lèvres, et le dévisagea. Elle avait toujours sa main reposant sur celle du militaire que celui-ci avait retiré d'un geste lent de la joue de la jeune femme…

Face au silence qui s'était imposé entre eux, Elizabeth baissa les yeux puis murmura quelque chose. Une chose inaudible pour le jeune homme pourtant à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Pardons ?

- Je… je suis désolée ! parvint-elle à dire plus fort. Je n'aurai pas du vous hurler dessus…

- C'était compréhensible !

- Oui mais … j'ai été surprise sur le coup, et j'en avais vraiment assez de tourner en rond mais…

- Elizabeth ce…

- Non, laissez-moi finir ! elle releva la tête et le regarda. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. C'était l'effet de la colère, et lorsque… quand vous m'avez dit que vous aviez des sentiments pour moi, je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, j'avais pensé que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour vous sortir de là, je …

Elle avait baissé la tête de nouveau et fixait maintenant leurs mains. Elle était sur le point de lui dire ce qu'il voulait tant entendre. Il ne put parler et la laissa prendre son temps. Il la sentit alors lui caresser tendrement la main. Une caresse légère, probablement pour qu'elle se prépare …

- …John…

Le Colonel se mit à sourire. Le fait qu'elle l'appelle de nouveau par son prénom, le rendit encore plus serein ! Cela voulait dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus, même si il l'avait remarqué bien avant, mais… juste ce mot faisait vraiment la différence pour lui.

Elizabeth sentit le rouge monter en elle rien qu'à la pensée de ce qu'elle allait lui demander…

- Vous… Vous espériez vraiment un avenir avec moi ?

****************

**(2) Je sais, quel cliché ! ^^ Mais osez me dire que vous n'appréciez pas lorsque ça vous arrive ! hum ? ^^**

**A suivre**

_**Alors ? Ce chapitre ? Pas trop court ? ça va ? ^^ **_

_**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié... **_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine :) **_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Legma.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut à tous !! Comment ça va bien aujourd'hui ? _

_Sinon, je tiens à remercier aurielascot pour sa review ;) _

_Bon, je ne parle pas trop cette fois car j'ai les doigts congelés et j'ai du mal à taper sur le clavier ^^ Alors je vous laisse lire , bonne lecture !! =)_

****************

Voilà, elle lui avait demandé. Même si leur dispute et la révélation du militaire remontaient, ce passage lui avait trotté dans la tête depuis, et elle voulait savoir ce qu'il en était exactement…

- Je le veux toujours, Elizabeth, lui souffla-t-il alors.

Elle ferma les yeux à cette réponse. Alors il le veut réellement ? Et avec elle ? Pourquoi avait-il tant attendu pour lui dire ?

Tant de choses affluées dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement que le militaire lui avait relevé le visage…

Pendant un instant, John se demanda si sa réponse avait été le contraire de ce qu'elle espérait… Mais ce doute fut très vite dissout ! Elizabeth avait ouvert les yeux, emplis de larmes prêtes à couler, et le regardait intensément. Puis, dans une pulsion, l'embrassa.

John ne tarda pas à répondre à ce baiser si soudain. Cependant il la fît stopper, la faisant se reculer un peu…

- Alors vous voulez bien essayer ?

- John… si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment …

Et, sans même réfléchir, elle vint se mettre à califourchon sur le jeune homme qui était toujours contre le mur, jambes allongées devant lui, et cette fois, le baiser se fit plus intense.

Le militaire, au début surpris par un tel revirement de situation, reprit vite ses esprits et participa amoureusement à cet échange. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Quant à Elizabeth, elle lui attrapa le visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans la chevelure déjà bien décoiffée du Colonel.

Le baiser s'intensifia un peu plus que le désir montait en eux. Elizabeth entrouvrit la bouche, libérant ainsi une langue pressée de rencontrer sa voisine. Le contact fut si tendre, qu'il fit parvenir à la jeune femme un léger gémissement.

Si un simple contact de langue lui faisait cet effet, que sera sa réaction plus tard, pensa John.

Il remonta une main le long de la colonne vertébrale du leader, faisant tomber au passage la veste qui reposait sur ses épaules, quant à la seconde main, elle vint se placer derrière la nuque.

Il délaissa sa bouche puis entama des baisers brûlants, le long de son cou…

Elizabeth inclina la tête, perdue sous la torture. Un deuxième gémissement ne mit pas longtemps à faire son apparition. Décidément, cet homme lui faisait tout voir... Et elle n'en était qu'au début !

Le Colonel, content de ses effets, décida d'aller encore plus loin.

Il vint avec ses deux mains, défaire la veste de la dirigeante, puis l'envoya rejoindre la première. Ses mains purent alors voyager plus librement sous le maillot de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs celle-ci frissonna au contact. Elle savait maintenant que plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter dans ce débat qui avait commencé…

*************

Entre temps, sur la Cité d'Atlantis, les rumeurs commençaient à être de plus en plus fondées. Rodney, dans sa grande tâche, essayait de leur faire croire le contraire mais en même temps il avait mieux à faire ! Bon, certes, c'était une demande importante du Colonel Sheppard, et il était rare que son ami lui confit quelque chose.

Bon, il se promit que demain matin il mettrait à la poubelle toutes ces dites rumeurs. Pour l'instant, il était l'heure de se reposer…de profiter de cette nuit si paisible…

*************

Une main fermement accrochée derrière sa nuque, une joue contre son oreille, une seconde main enlacée avec la sienne, des jambes repliées derrière les reins de cet homme toujours assis, et puis…de légers va-et-vient, bercés par des gémissements qui n'en finissaient plus…et son prénom, ce prénom qui la hantait à chaque fois, un prénom qu'il lui était impossible de retenir plus longtemps…

- John…

Elle le fit frémir d'avantage à cette appellation. Il n'en pouvait plus…D'autant plus que les rythmes de la jeune femme allaient le faire exploser si elle continuait comme ça.

-Oh…Elizabeth…

Elle sentit au son de sa voix, toute la supplication qu'il émettait. Elle se mit alors à accélérer ses mouvements, plus rapides et plus forts que les précédents…

Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent… La bouche du militaire vint se plaquer dans le cou contre cette peau si fragile, à l'odeur et au goût interminables. Une peau devenue moite par leur débat… un débat qui commençait à prendre fin à mesure que les orgasmes de chacun résonnaient dans la pièce…un débat qui vit ses mouvements ralentir lentement, très lentement, voulant encore goûter à ce désir qui les avaient habité tous deux… les menant au plaisir…dans un même accord.

Quelques minutes pour reprendre une respiration plus normale… Quelques minutes pendant lesquelles la jeune femme ne s'était pas encore désunie de son amant…Juste quelques minutes le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire…

Alors qu'ils s'étaient durement disputés, faisant dire des paroles non voulues ou presque, ils s'étaient réconciliés de la plus belle des manières qu'il puisse y avoir, réalisant enfin que les aveux du Colonel étaient également réciproques.

Le jeune homme la fit se soulever, se libérant ainsi d'elle, bien que cela ne l'enchante guère, puis, vint la prendre dans ses bras, lui caressant tendrement le dos. Elizabeth, quant à elle, s'était assise entre ses jambes et avait posé la tête sur son torse. D'une main, elle vint jouer avec les plaques du militaire, accrochées autour du cou.

Pensive, se demandant pourquoi elle et pas une autre, la dirigeante de la Cité finit par s'endormir, n'échangeant aucune parole avec cet homme qui venait un instant de la combler.

Le Colonel ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre dans ce sommeil, la serrant un peu plus contre son torse.

Finalement, elle lui avait pardonné assez facilement…et cela, pour le bien de tous les deux.

****************

**A suivre**

_**Voilà, ce chapitre était court, lui aussi mais bon ^^ en fait, vous savez, ça dépend de la taille de votre écran, hein ! ** on se rattrape comme on peut, pas vrai ? ^^' ** **_

_**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à très vite pour la suite ;) **_

_**Bisous à tous !! **_

_**Legma. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Désolée pour l'énorme retard de postage ! Pleins de choses ont fait que je n'ai pas pu venir avant... et c'est pourquoi cette suite sera plus longue que les précédentes ;) _

_Merci aureliascot pour ta review :)_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Comme **il se l'était promis, Rodney mit tout en œuvre pour faire taire les rumeurs concernant les leaders. Il passa par toutes les idées possibles, allant jusqu'à faire une annonce à l'heure du repas expliquant que la dirigeante et le Colonel étaient juste partis passer un accord avec un peuple pacifique, pour des récoltes de maïs, et qu'il était dans les habitudes des habitants de festoyer pour célébrer les nouvelles unions. Cela avait semblé suffire à en arrêter quelques uns qui persistaient à croire ce que d'autres racontaient.

Cependant, même si cette longue absence aurait très bien pu être justifiée par ce que le scientifique avait dit, il n'en fut pas moins vrai que celui-ci s'inquiétait. C'est alors qu'il alla voir pour monter une équipe de reconnaissance afin de retourner sur la planète. Celle-ci fut composée du scientifique, de l'Athosienne, du Satedan, et du major Lorne. Une fois réunis dans la salle d'embarquement, la porte des étoiles s'enclencha, laissant apparaître la texture bleue si charismatique de celle-ci.

- Bon ! Bah…on y va, fit Rodney

- Vous ne semblez pas certain d'y aller, sourit Teyla

- Et bien, pour être franc…non !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez peur que Sheppard vous fasse une tête au carrée ? se moqua Ronon en passant devant lui.

- Non ! répondit-il rapidement. Enfin…un peu.

Les trois compagnons le regardèrent d'un œil amusé puis traversèrent la porte, McKay suivant de près.

Une fois sur la planète, Lorne décida de séparer le groupe afin d'aller plus vite dans les recherches.

- Très bien ! Ronon allez de ce côté, Teyla vous irez par là, moi je vais au Nord, quant à vous, Docteur McKay, vous partirez à l'Est !

- Euh, tout seul ? lui demanda-t-il pas très rassuré.

- Cette planète est inhabitée, vous l'avez dit vous-même.

- Oui mais…

- On reste en contact radio ! coupa le Major. Je vous contacterai dans deux heures pour savoir où vous en êtes !

Puis, tous partirent dans leur direction respective, y compris le canadien, non sans maugréer quelques paroles à lui-même.

**Cela **faisait une bonne heure qu'ils marchaient tous, sous un soleil de plomb. Chacun luttait contre la chaleur à leur manière, enlevant veste, maillot, ou encore chaussures. Une planète aux allures de campagne, avec des champs à perte de vue, des rivières ici et là, des montagnes se dessinant au loin, en faisaient en rêver plus d'un, leur faisant même oublier la vraie raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient ici.

Enfin, ce n'était pas le cas du Docteur McKay. Non, lui continuait encore de se plaindre, d'abord du soleil, puis ensuite de la chaleur, et enfin, du Major Lorne.

- Cette planète est inhabitée gnagnagna on reste en contact radio et patati et patata. Non mais de quel droit il se permet de donner des ordres celui-là ? il continua à marcher tout en agitant ses mains. Et puis de toute manière, je ne sais même pas sur quel canal il est ! dit-il en sortant brusquement la radio de la poche.

Un peu trop brusquement cela dit. En effet, il n'eut même pas le temps de la rattraper qu'elle tomba dans un trou.

- Ah génial ! souffla-t-il

Il s'agenouilla pour regarder à l'intérieur et l'aperçu. Si ce n'était pas utile, il n'irait pas la rechercher, mais elle était indispensable. Il regarda alors autour de lui afin de repérer un quelconque objet qui lui permettrait de descendre mais, sur une planète telle que celle-ci, les cordes ou autres outils ressemblant ne couraient pas … les champs !

Il se résigna alors puis s'appuya pour se relever. Seulement sa main glissa sur les contours du trou, et il fut emporté dans son élan, tête la première.

**Elizabeth **était plongée dans ses traductions, la main gauche levée sur les glyphes.

Elle avait bien avancé ! En effet, elle savait maintenant que cet endroit avait été conçu par un Ancien, afin d'y faire des recherches, des constructions, et tout autres travaux.

Elle était tellement concentrée, qu'elle ne fit pas attention aux bruits qui l'entouraient.

Au bout de 10 minutes, une ombre vint par derrière et plaqua sa main contre le mur, l'entrelaçant avec la sienne. La jeune femme eut un sursaut, puis se calma très vite lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres dans son cou et une autre main sur son ventre.

- Alors, on a eu peur ?

- John, tu ne grandiras donc jamais ?

Il ramena du mur leurs mains jointes, sur le ventre de la dirigeante puis, releva la tête…

- Pas avec toi ! dit-il, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Alors, ça donne quoi ?

- Et bien…Il s'agit d'un Ancien, qui raconte ses travaux. J'ai réussi à traduire quelques phrases, mais je butte sur celle-ci ! Il me manque un mot et je ne sais pas lequel exactement !

- Elle dit quoi cette phrase ?

- « Quand j'eus fini, je fis fonctionner les…pour refaire surface»

- Ah oui, c'est…un peu gênant ! Surtout si, quand il dit « refaire surface », il parle de sortir de ce trou !

- Tu comprends mon agacement !

- Oh mais tu vas y arriver, je crois en toi ! sourit-il

Elle posa un peu plus sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Elle avait besoin de décompresser un peu et cet homme fut un bon moyen d'y arriver. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y parvenir à cette traduction, surtout si elle était avec lui, mais il le fallait pour la Cité ! Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire durant son absence ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient des soucis ? Est-ce que…

- Sheppard !

Les deux leaders se détachèrent de cette étreinte qui durait, et se tournèrent bien vite vers la voix qui s'était fait entendre.

- Rodney ? fit la jeune femme.

- Mais que faites-vous ici ? lui demanda alors le militaire tandis que le scientifique s'avançait vers eux.

Il sembla surpris un instant de les avoir aperçu dans cette position, mais s'en réjouit bien vite pour son ami.

- Et bien, on commençait un peu à s'inquiéter alors on est…mais et vous alors ? Comment se fait-il que vous soyez dans cet endroit ?

- Un trou s'est formé sous nos pieds.

- Oh bah je suis tombé dans le même !

- Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Et bien j'ai…

- Peu importe, ce qui compte c'est que vous n'ayez rien ! fit remarquer Liz

- Oui, une chance ! ajouta-il

Bien que les deux hommes semblassent être à l'aise, ce ne fut pas le cas de celle-ci. En effet, elle venait d'être prise sur le fait par le Canadien, alors qu'elle reposait dans les bras du militaire. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues ! Pourvu que Rodney ne pose aucune question, pensa-t-elle.

- Mais dites-moi…

Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il va en poser une, se dit-elle.

- Ce sont des inscriptions ça ! continua le scientifique en pointant le doigt vers le mur derrière eux

- Oui ! fit-elle soulagée. C'est de l'Ancien éloigné.

Il les contourna puis alla voir de plus près.

- Vous avez réussi à traduire ?

- Une partie mais depuis tout à l'heure je suis bloquée sur une phrase.

Elle la lui montra, lui traduisant en même temps. Le scientifique lui fit la même remarque que le Colonel, ce qui la fit sourire. Puis, sans même s'en rendre compte, ils se mirent à essayer toutes les possibilités de mot pouvant reformer la phrase.

Ils y passèrent une bonne demi-heure. Au bout de ce temps, rien n'avait changé ! Ils n'avaient trouvé aucune traduction plausible. C'est alors que Rodney s'écria…

- Anneaux !

- Comment ça ? demanda John

- Oui …mais bien sûr ! fit Elizabeth. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?

- Trop occupée sûrement…sourit le Colonel en lançant un regard qui en disait long à son amante

- Hem, oui euh…bon ! s'embrouilla le scientifique autant embarrassé que la jeune femme. Alors euh… « Quand j'eus fini, je fis fonctionner les anneaux pour refaire surface » ! On a notre ticket de sortie !

- Dites … c'est quoi les anneaux ? demanda innocemment le militaire

- Les anneaux de transport ! répondit McKay

- Ce sont comme des transporteurs, expliqua Elizabeth face à la mine perdue du jeune homme

- Alors ils nous emmènent là où nous voulons aller ?

- Non, uniquement à l'endroit où se trouve l'autre point sur la planète, répondit-elle

- Je vois ! Et à quoi ils ressemblent ces anneaux ?

Rodney et Elizabeth se regardèrent. Ils n'en avaient aucune idée, et cela pour la simple et bonne raison que, lors de leur passage au SGC, Elizabeth en avait uniquement entendu parler, et Rodney, bien qu'ayant eu accès aux dossiers de cette technologie, n'avait jamais pu étudier leur fonctionnement de près !

Face à leurs têtes, John comprit immédiatement la réponse…

- D'accord…Bon, bah il ne reste plus qu'à les chercher, sourit-il

- Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, fit Rodney en commençant à regarder autour de lui

- Oh mais attendez une minute…comment êtes-vous sûrs que ce soit bien des anneaux ? On n'en a jamais vu dans Pégase ! s'interrogea le Colonel

- Oui c'est vrai ! On pensait même qu'il s'agissait d'une technologie créée par les Asgards ou autres Extraterrestres mais lors d'une mission, Daniel Jackson et Vala Maldoran ont rencontré les Oris, et ceux-ci les avaient amenés sur leur planète grâce à ces anneaux, lui expliqua-t-elle. Il est fort probable que les Anciens en soient les créateurs.

- Oui mais pour l'instant nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, lui sourit son amant

- Nous ne le saurons pas si nous restons là à parler, John.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Pendant un moment l'idée de la prendre dans ses bras une fois de plus lui avait traversé l'esprit. Mais il fut bien vite coupé par le Canadien…

- Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose, venez voir ça !

Il s'était légèrement abaissé et fixait un point précis sur le mur. Les deux leaders le rejoignirent et attendirent…

- Quoi ?

- Là Sheppard, lui montra-t-il du doigt

- Oui, c'est un symbole et ?

- Il est seul ! Et un symbole seul loin des phrases écrites là-bas, ce n'est pas un hasard.

- Vous avez raison Rodney, annonça Elizabeth

- Ah ! Vous voyez ? fit-il fier de lui

- Ce que je vois, c'est que je ne vois pas en quoi ceci va faire apparaître les anneaux !

Elizabeth fit pivoter le symbole et celui-ci laissa place à un trou, sous l'œil dubitatif du militaire. Elle en sortit alors un objet rond, avec pour seul motif le même qualifiant les anneaux.

- Là en revanche…plus de doute ! dit le militaire

- Voyons si ça fonctionne.

Elle appuya sur le motif et, dans un même retournement, ils regardèrent derrière eux, complètement ébahis. Des anneaux étaient sortis comme par magie du plafond, sans même faire de trou, et étaient venus se positionner dans un bruit agréable au milieu de la pièce. Ils n'eurent juste le temps d'admirer les décors présents sur les anneaux argentés, que ceux-ci remontèrent pour enfin disparaître de leur vue.

- Wow ! Alors c'est ça les fameux anneaux dont vous parliez ?

Elizabeth et Rodney acquiescèrent sans prononcer de mot, tellement ils avaient eu le souffle coupé par ce qui venait de se passer devant leurs yeux. Depuis tous ce temps qu'ils en avaient entendu parler, ils en voyaient enfin !

Ils en étaient certains maintenant, les Anciens avaient bien inventé les anneaux de transports. Cependant, il fallait encore savoir pourquoi depuis tout ce temps ils n'en avaient pas encore aperçu et surtout, pourquoi y en avait-il à cet endroit.

Cet endroit…Elizabeth repris ses esprits et se souvint de leur but…

- Bon, si on sortait Messieurs ?

- Très bonne idée, renchérit le scientifique

John alla rechercher leurs vestes, puis tendit à la dirigeante la sienne.

- Oh, pas la peine de la mettre, il fait chaud ! lui annonça Rodney. Bon, vous n'avez rien oublié ? Maillot, chaussettes, sous-vêt…

- Non, c'est bon ! le coupa John en lui lançant un regard noir

Décidément, il avait le chic pour les mettre dans l'embarras. Enfin, après tout c'était leur ami alors ils n'avaient pas de raison de se trouver gênés mais…c'était vraiment récent pour eux alors admettre ouvertement comme ça, ce n'était pas simple.

Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant il le savait ! Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il réussisse à se taire une fois sur la Cité…

-** Toujours **rien ?

- Non Major, répondit Teyla inquiète en le rejoignant

Après avoir essayé à plusieurs reprises de prendre contact avec le Dr McKay, le Major Lorne avait ordonné de rejoindre la Porte des Etoiles.

Il avait été prévu qu'ils se contactent toutes les deux heures, seulement, aucun des trois Atlantes n'avait réussi à avoir le scientifique. Chose logique étant donné que les radios ne passaient pas là où il se trouvait. Mais eux n'en savaient rien…

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ça ! Où a-t-il pu passer ?

- Il a peut-être fait une insolation …

- Ronon ! s'exclama l'Athosienne surprise

- Bah quoi ?

- Ce ne serait pas surprenant, rigola Lorne

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément elle se trouvait avec des enfants.

Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il fallait bien l'admettre, cette explication était assez amusante… mais elle reprit bien vite son sérieux. Elle ne pouvait prendre le silence du Canadien à la légère.

Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour réprimander les deux jeunes hommes, cinq grands cercles argentés firent surface en face d'eux, s'empilant les uns sous les autres en quelques secondes, ce qui la coupa totalement dans son élan. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça de toute sa vie, et pourtant elle en avait visité des planètes...

Les deux hommes n'étaient pas moins surpris qu'elle. Le Major Lorne fit un bond en arrière, et Ronon eut pour seul réflexe de se reculer en sortant son arme, la pointant droit sur les anneaux.

Un petit flash blanc et quatre secondes plus tard, les gros anneaux redescendirent dans la terre pour enfin laisser apparaître leurs amis.

- Hé ! Le scientifique se recula vivement en arrière les mains en l'air. Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ?

- Désolé.

- Vous auriez pu me tuer !

En effet, Rodney avait eu la malchance de se retrouver pile face à l'arme de Ronon, lequel l'avait vite abaissée voyant de qui il s'agissait.

- C'est bon Mckay, il ne l'a pas fait, souffla d'exaspération le Colonel tout en s'avançant.

- Ah Colonel, Dr Weir ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, sourit Teyla

- Pour moi aussi Teyla, renchérit la dirigeante soulagée de revoir enfin ses amis et …le ciel.

- Savez-vous ce que c'était ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ces choses qui vous ont amenés ici.

- Oh, oui ! Il s'agit des Anneaux de transports. Une invention créée par les Anciens, mais… c'est une longue histoire. On en reparlera sur Atlantis, sourit Elizabeth. En tout cas, sans eux, on serait encore coincés.

- Vous auriez pu nous prévenir, fit le Major

- Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais les radios ne voulaient pas capter en dessous.

- Oh ! Donc la votre non plus, Dr McKay ? fit-il en se tournant vers lui

- Bah non !

- Pas d'insolation alors, annonça Ronon, apparemment déçu.

Le Major Lorne leva les épaules et fit un léger sourire en coin. Ils venaient de perdre un autre moyen de charrier le Canadien…

- Qu...quoi ? Hé ! rechigna Rodney, se doutant parfaitement où ils voulaient en venir.

- C'est bon, on plaisante, dit Ronon

- Mouais…

- Ne faites pas cette tête Docteur, sourit le Major. Bon et alors ? Comment était cet accord ? demanda-t-il enfin en regardant chacun leur tour, le Colonel et la dirigeante.

- Mouvementé ! s'exclamèrent ceux-ci d'un même son.

Tous les regardèrent un sourire béat sur le visage, tandis que Liz prit soin de bien se cacher derrière ses cheveux après avoir échangé un regard inquiet vers John. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large non plus, mais soutint tout de même les regards de ses amis, leur adressant un large sourire forcé.

- Hem, bon ! Si on rentrait maintenant ? Hum ? se précipita-t-il vers le DHD

Bien joué, maintenant ils vont tous se douter de quelque chose ! se dit-il.

Il tapa l'adresse de la Cité, essayant en même temps de dissoudre son trouble, puis Rodney envoya son code d'identification. Une fois l'autorisation reçue, ils passèrent tous dans la flaque bleue.

**A suivre**

_**Voilà, une suite plus longue pour essayer de rattraper mon retard ^^'**_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu...**_

_**Merci de me lire et à bientôt ;)**_

_**Gros bisous,**_

_**Legma. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien..._

_Bon, je ne traine pas car je ne suis pas très bien, alors, je vous dis un rapide merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir :) et une très bonne lecture pour cette suite qui, je l'espère, vous plaira... _

_PS: ça bug, alors mon découpage de fic ne se fait pas ! Donc, je fais comme le chapitre précédent, je mets le premier mot en _**gras**_ pour signaler une autre partie ;) _

**Cela** faisait six heures maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus de la planète, et la dirigeante avait déjà rattrapé tout son retard. Cependant, elle n'avait plus osé bouger de son bureau depuis leur arrivée, et cela à cause des nombreux regards qui se posaient sur elle. C'est simple, dès qu'elle allait dans une autre pièce, toutes les personnes présentes se mettaient à parler tout bas en la fixant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir commis un crime.

Elle souffla fortement et se prit la tête dans les mains. Dans un sens, c'était tout comme, ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait couché avec le chef militaire alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une situation assez étrange. Mais cela dit, elle l'avait tellement voulu… La tentation était si grande qu'elle n'avait pu se contrôler. Et maintenant des tas de rumeurs circulaient dans tous les couloirs. Comment allait-elle affronter cela ? Bon, elle n'était pas toute seule dans cette histoire… John aussi était là, mais il avait l'air d'être plus à l'aise.

- Tout va bien Elizabeth ?

La jeune femme releva la tête surprise de voir la personne devant son bureau.

- J'ai toqué mais vous ne répondiez pas alors je me suis permise d'entrer…Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oh, euh…oui ! Oui Teyla, je vais bien.

- Vous êtes sûre ? s'inquiéta l'Athosienne.

- Non, murmura la dirigeante.

Elle baissa les yeux et joua nerveusement avec ses mains. Non, bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout même…

L'Athosienne avait remarqué le mal être de son amie. Elle posa une main sur celles de la dirigeante, lui faisant cesser ses gestes.

- Vous voulez en parler, Elizabeth ? Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, elle continua. Est-ce à propos de ce que l'on dit sur vous et le Colonel Sheppard ?

- Que dit-on sur nous ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Et bien…ce qui revient le plus souvent c'est que vous auriez passé la nuit ensemble, ce qui…

- Est vrai, avoua-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache comme ça…

- Pour l'instant ce ne sont que des rumeurs, Elizabeth, sourit-elle.

- Oui, vous avez raison mais ça ne durera pas, je le sais. Sur le coup je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences et…

Elle s'arrêta subitement et ferma les yeux.

- Et ? l'encouragea Teyla. Elizabeth, vous pouvez vous confier à moi, vous savez.

- Oui je sais. C'est juste que…elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre. Je crains que les conséquences ne soient plus dramatiques que cela Teyla, dit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- … Je suis dans ma période d'ovulation, murmura-t-elle. **(*)**

- Oh !

- Oui, oh ! répéta-t-elle gênée.

- Mais les chances pour que vous soyez tombée sur le bon jour sont minimes, Elizabeth. Vous devriez aller voir Carson, il pourra vous en dire plus.

- Mais, et si il m'apprend ce que je ne veux pas entendre ? elle se leva et se mit devant la vitre, croisant les bras. Teyla, ce serait beaucoup trop rapide. Rien n'est encore fait avec John, on ne s'est même pas parlé depuis notre retour. Comment pourrait-on assumer notre relation au sein de la Cité s'il y avait en plus une grossesse ?

La jeune Athosienne vint se mettre à côté de la dirigeante et posa une main dans son dos. Un geste tout à fait amical qui fit du bien à Elizabeth. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur le soutien de son amie, et cela la rassurait quelque peu.

- Elizabeth, détendez-vous. Vous prendrez le temps qu'il faut pour lui parler ce soir, et lorsque vous serez prête, alors je vous accompagnerai à l'infirmerie, sourit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas seule, Elizabeth.

- Merci beaucoup, Teyla.

Elles se sourirent et au même moment, Rodney arriva dans le bureau.

- Dites, j'voudrai pas paraître impatient, mais ça fait plus de dix minutes qu'on vous attend.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, en fait j'étais venue vous chercher pour le briefing, avoua Teyla en souriant.

- Oh, j'avais complètement oublié, dit Elizabeth. Allons-y !

Avant de sortir de son bureau, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air afin d'être prête à affronter les regards. Une fois ceux-ci dépassés, elle entra dans la salle de briefing et alla s'installer. Elle échangea un bref regard avec le Colonel, lequel lui sourit tendrement, et elle s'empressa de débuter le briefing, voulant rattraper son retard.

Une heure trente plus tard, après avoir parlé de la récente découverte concernant les anneaux de transport, et après avoir établi la prochaine mission qui commençait dans 25 minutes, ils sortirent tous de la salle, sauf John qui fut retenu par la dirigeante.

Celle-ci attendit qu'ils soient seuls pour lui parler. Elle resta derrière sa chaise, les doigts crispés sur le dossier et tenta de respirer normalement… ce qui était une lourde tâche pour elle. John la regarda un instant, surpris de son silence, puis se décida à faire le premier pas, dans tous les sens du terme puisqu'il s'avança vers elle.

- Elizabeth ? Je pars dans …houlà, 20 minutes à présent et je ne suis pas encore prêt, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Euh…oui !

Il y eut un silence. Silence pendant lequel la diplomate n'avait pas quitté des yeux la bouche du militaire.

- Mais encore ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui, désolée euh…on pourra parler ce soir ?

- Parler de quoi ? dit-il en continuant de contourner la table.

- De ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

- Je vois…, fit-il soucieux.

- Savoir ce qu'on décide de faire, car je n'arrive pas à supporter tous ces regards, continua-t-elle gênée.

- Il ne faut pas y faire attention, Elizabeth.

- Ce n'est pas simple pour moi.

Le jeune homme arriva enfin à elle et la fit pivoter vers lui. De là, il posa sa main sur son visage et la força à le regarder.

- Je sais que tu en es capable, affirma-t-il doucement. C'est en les fuyants que tu attises leurs doutes. Montre-leur que tu te fiches pas mal de ce qu'ils disent…Il regarda sa montre et souffla. Je dois filer, désolé.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, et lui murmura avant de partir :

- A ce soir, Docteur Weir.

- A ce soir, sourit-elle.

Elle le regarda quitter la salle et s'affala sur la chaise en soufflant.

- Leur montrer que je m'en fiche, se redit-elle tout haut. Ce n'est pas gagné.

**- Pourquoi **est-ce vous qui devez la garder ?

- Parce que je suis le chef scientifique mon vieux, voilà pourquoi !

- Ce n'est pas une raison, bouda le jeune scientifique.

- Cessez un peu de vous plaindre, c'est pénible à la fin.

- Et c'est vous qui dites ça, McKay ? s'étonna le Colonel. Bon, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Y a aucun problème.

- Oh si y en a un ! grogna le jeune. Le Docteur McKay veut garder pour lui tout seul la télécommande qui active les anneaux de transport !

- Ouah ! Ça c'est un sérieux problème auquel il faut vite remédier, ironisa John.

- Merci Colonel…

- Je plaisantais ! Vous avez autre chose à faire Docteur, alors cessez vos enfantillages et au boulot ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici, finit-il par dire en s'éloignant.

En effet, quitte à repasser des heures en plus dans ce lieu, il aurait préféré que soit en compagnie de la dirigeante.

Elizabeth… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle et surtout, à cette fameuse discussion qui devait avoir lieu le soir même. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir y aller. Finalement, rester le plus longtemps ici serait une solution pour remettre à plus tard la discussion. Mais il devait y aller… pour elle, pour eux.

Il avait peur de ce qu'elle lui dirait. Peur à l'idée d'entendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'entretenir une relation à cause de son rôle sur la Cité.

Il le savait, c'était tout à fait le genre de réaction d'Elizabeth…

Il se posa un instant par terre, les bras ballant sur les genoux et la tête reposant sur le mur auquel il était adossé. Puis il souffla. Un souffle que reconnu parfaitement Rodney qui venait le rejoindre.

John pivota la tête, le regarda quelques secondes puis reprit sa position d'avant.

Rodney ne prononça aucun mot et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Il connaissait ce comportement. Et le Colonel n'était pas du genre à le laisser paraître. Alors il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas… mais seulement il préférait laisser son ami lui parler de lui-même, sans qu'il ne vienne lui tirer les vers du nez et le mettre mal à l'aise.

Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps, à son plus grand soulagement.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça la mettrait mal à l'aise. Bon, c'est vrai qu'avoir une bonne partie de la Cité qui vous regarde et parle sur vous ce n'est pas agréable…mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, pas vrai ? Et puis, elle est forte, elle est capable de les surmonter, je le sais… Mais j'ai l'impression que ça la met en doute, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête. Elle veut qu'on se parle. Tout à l'heure. Elle veut savoir ce qu'on fait pour nous. Pourtant la réponse est évidente pour moi ! On affronte les choses qui tomberont sur nous afin de faire tenir notre…couple. Parce que c'est qu'on est après avoir fait l'amour, non ? Un couple ! dit-il en se tournant vers Rodney qui l'écoutait attentivement.

Celui-ci vit dans le regard brillant de son ami, de l'inquiétude mélangée à de la peur. Il était surpris de voir cela. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état. Et surtout pour une femme. C'est alors qu'il sut que la dirigeante n'avait rien d'une femme ordinaire aux yeux du Colonel. Elle était beaucoup plus que cela.

Le scientifique lui adressa un sourire et voulu parler mais le militaire fut le plus rapide…

- J'ai peur Rodney, dit-il en détournant les yeux. Et si elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin ? Je ferai quoi, moi ? Je ne pourrai pas supporter cette situation, ce serait impossible à vivre. Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre tout ça à cause de ces foutues rumeurs et de ces personnes ! Oh, je sais bien que vous avez fait tout votre possible, et je ne vous en veux pas, au contraire. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Mais les gens sont toujours assoiffés et ne lâchent jamais le morceau, c'est comme ça… Le seul moyen de les faire taire c'est de leur montrer ce qu'ils veulent voir. Seulement, j'ai peur qu'Elizabeth ne veuille pas…

- Il lui faut peut-être du temps, dit Rodney jusque là muet. C'est normal, vous savez. Et je pense que si elle veut que vous parliez de votre situation, c'est qu'elle veut prendre une décision avec vous, et non toute seule. Ça prouve qu'elle tient à vous et qu'elle n'est pas prête à faire machine arrière. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Elizabeth est forte, elle saura faire face aux problèmes vous concernant tous les deux, mais il faut que vous lui laissiez un peu de temps.

- Ouais, vous avez sûrement raison…

Le Canadien sourit à cette phrase. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison !

- Allez venez, lui dit-il en se relevant. Il est temps de rentrer.

Le militaire l'imita mais, avant de le suivre plus loin, il l'interpella.

- Rodney ?

- Hum ? se retourna-t-il.

- Merci mon vieux, dit-il faiblement.

Le scientifique fut surpris sur le coup, mais se reprit bien vite et lui sourit.

- Les amis sont là pour ça, non ?…Allez, on y va, dit-il ému.

McKay tourna les talons et John ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Tous deux repartirent auprès des autres scientifiques afin de mettre un terme à la mission et de rentrer sur la Cité.

**Il** était 20h00 passé et Rodney, Teyla et Ronon s'étaient retrouvés comme à leur habitude, au mess pour souper.

Le débriefing n'ayant pas eu lieu pour cause de « besoin considérable d'avoir beaucoup plus de temps pour regrouper toutes les informations permettant l'apprentissage de l'objet », Elizabeth avait donc permis à l'équipe d'y retourner le lendemain et de prendre le temps qu'il leur fallait, ce qui rendit Rodney grognon, mais il retrouva bien vite le sourire…En effet, le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de débriefing, lui permis d'aller manger tout de suite. C'était un mal pour un bien…

Les trois amis étaient donc assis à leur table, dans une ambiance très détendue avec pour accompagnement le bruit de l'océan.

- Et il a fait quoi ensuite ?

- Rien, il ne pouvait plus se relever, sourit fièrement Ronon.

- Et bien…Vous n'y allez pas de mains mortes vous, s'étonna Rodney.

- Il l'avait cherché.

- Il ne faisait que me parler Ronon, dit Teyla amusée.

- J'laisserai personne vous faire du rentre dedans !

- A part vous bien sûr, siffla le scientifique avant de boire dans sa bouteille.

- Ronon ne m'a jamais fait de rentre dedans Rodney, assura l'Athosienne en souriant légèrement.

- C'est parce que je préfère avoir votre accord, dit Ronon avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

Ce qui fit cracher à Rodney toute l'eau présente dans sa bouche, mouillant au passage le contenu de son plateau. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse du Satédien. Ça non !

Il le regarda avec de grands yeux, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Vous l'avez, fit Teyla sans faire attention au pauvre Rodney qui avait maintenant les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orifices.

_Je rêve, c'est ça ? _pensa Rodney.

- Parfait, dit Ronon en portant la cuisse de poulet à sa bouche.

Teyla lui sourit mais était assez tendue. Il faut dire qu'elle ne pensait pas à ce que ça se fasse de cette façon… Afin d'estomper la gêne qui venait de s'installer, Ronon bifurqua sur un autre sujet de conversation.

- Au fait, Sheppard ne vient pas ?

Rodney se réveilla d'un coup au changement brutal de conversation, retrouvant ainsi des yeux normaux…

- Euh…non, il est occupé ailleurs, dit-il.

- D'accord. Et Elizabeth ?

- Elle aussi, dit la jeune femme.

Le Satédien les regarda tour à tour. Il avait remarqué la gêne en eux…

- Bah dites-le qu'ils sont ensemble. C'est pas compliqué…

L'Athosienne et le Canadien se regardèrent et sourirent. Le Satédien avait raison après tout…

**A suivre**

**(*) 'Fallait trouver un truc pour faire venir le sujet et je n'ai trouvé que ça sur le coup ^^' je pensais changer mais trop la flemme (saleté de maladie ! xD )**

_**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu :) **_

_**A bientôt, bisous.**_

_**Legma**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour =) J'espère que vous allez bien par ce temps magnifiquement ensoleillé et chaud ! ^^ _

_Alors, comme je ne sais plus quand j'ai posté le chapitre précédent, dans le doute, je poste celui-ci aujourd'hui ^^ _

_Bonne lecture :)_

**oOo**

Elizabeth tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Pour une fois qu'elle quittait son bureau de bonne heure, il fallait qu'il la fasse attendre. Bon, en même temps elle lui avait dit de venir vers 21h, mais il restait encore un quart d'heure, il ne comptait tout de même pas venir pile à neuf heure du soir quand même… En tout cas, Elizabeth ne le souhaitait pas ! Cela lui était intenable.

Un énième tour dans la pièce et la jeune femme entendit l'alarme de la porte de sa chambre. Il était enfin arrivé.

Elle alla lui ouvrir avec empressement et le fit entrer avec un sourire.

- J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre, dit le militaire qui s'était arrêté au milieu de la pièce.

- Non, c'est bon. Alors, comment était votre mission ?

- Alors on retourne dans le vouvoiement, fit John déçu.

- Quoi ? Oh non, je voulais parler de votre mission…celle de l'équipe, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Je n'ai pas pu te le demander vu qu'ils voulaient tous y retourner et qu'il n'y a donc pas eu de débriefing…

- Oh, souffla de soulagement John. Tu m'as fait peur… Et bien, elle était…ennuyeuse ! Tu me connais, moi et tous ces scientifiques, grimaça-t-il. Mais cela dit, elle était profiteuse.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras.

- Et bien…j'ai pu parler avec Rodney de chose et d'autre. De ce soir, pour être honnête.

- Oh ! Mais de quoi avez-vous parlé puisqu'on n'a même pas encore commencé ? questionna la jeune femme intriguée.

- Simplement du fait que je me demandais ce qui allait se passer.

La jeune femme lui adressa pour seule réponse un léger sourire.

Elle aussi aurait aimé parler de cela avec Teyla…Mais il en avait été autrement, et elle avait dû attendre pendant des heures d'être à ce soir, et avait dû faire face aux autres personnes, tout en repensant à ce que lui avait dit John avant de partir en mission.

Elle y était arrivée, certes avec facilité vu qu'elle ne bougeait pas tellement de son bureau, mais c'était sa façon à elle de se protéger…

Elle sortit de ses pensées et lui prit la main.

- Viens t'asseoir, dit-elle en l'emmenant vers le lit.

- Dis donc, il est moelleux, fit-il en tâtant le matelas.

- Il est confortable, oui, sourit-elle.

- J'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de l'essayer, lui dit-il avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

- John, dit-elle amusée.

- C'était pour détendre l'atmosphère…

- Tu es tendu ?

- Et bien, étant donné que tu ne m'aies toujours pas parlé de ce pourquoi je suis là, oui je le suis !

- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Alors arrêtons de tourner autour du pot, tu veux bien ?

- Oui, dit-elle en relevant les yeux.

Elle prit une bouffée d'air pour se détendre et se lança.

- Voilà, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de reparler de ce qui s'était passé là-bas…

- Tu regrettes, c'est ça ?

- Non ! Je ne regrette pas du tout John, je t'assure. Ce qu'on a fait, je le voulais depuis longtemps et si c'était à refaire je le ferai…mais en réfléchissant d'abord aux conséquences que cet acte peut engendrer, finit-elle par dire après avoir vu le large sourire coquin du militaire se former.

- Et auxquelles tu penses ? demanda-t-il le sourire complètement disparu.

- Tu sais bien, fit-elle gênée. Aux regards des personnes, aux rumeurs pouvant remonter jusqu'au SGC, à la perte d'un poste… à un enfant, finit-elle par murmurer en baissant la tête.

- Comment ça « un enfant » ?

- Bah oui tu sais, on n'a pas pris de précaution et… je ne prends pas la pilule sur Atlantis, dit-elle rouge de honte.

- Ah ! Bah, il doit bien en avoir à l'infirmerie, non ? Tu veux qu'on aille voir Carson ou Jennifer ?

- Jennifer est en mission de trois jours sur une autre planète… Mais, Teyla s'est proposée pour m'accompagner voir Carson.

- D'accord ! sourit-il.

Malgré le fait qu'il ait eu peur qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle soit enceinte, il se montra très serein. Après tout il était encore temps de réparer les choses…du moins, se montrer prévoyant.

C'est vrai que l'idée d'être tout de suite papa alors qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de profiter de la vie de couple sans contrainte et d'annoncer aux autres qu'ils étaient ensemble, ne le réjouissait pas tant que ça. Mais s'il en avait été autrement, alors il aurait été heureux quand même.

Après tout, cela aurait été avec la femme qu'il aimait, alors pourquoi pas…

- Il y a encore une chose dont je voudrais parler, annonça-t-elle.

- Je t'écoute…

- Comment décide-t-on de le dire ?

- Tu veux le dire aux autres ?

- Pas toi ?

- Si, bien sûr ! Mais Rodney m'a dit qu'il te fallait du temps pour ça.

- Rodney ?

- Bah oui…je me suis confié à lui, j'avoue, dit-il gêné.

- C'est mignon, sourit-elle.

- Te moques pas, bouda le jeune homme.

- Mais je ne me moque pas. Je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami, et il n'a pas tort, c'est vrai… Mais je suis prête si tu l'es, déclara-t-elle avec sérieux.

- Je le suis ! Je n'attends que ça de me montrer un jour avec toi de façon personnelle, avoua-t-il en lui caressant la joue de sa main droite.

- Alors dans ce cas nous ferons part de notre relation de cette manière, dit-elle soulagée.

Enfin, elle était soulagée du fait qu'elle ait pu parler avec John, mais quant à savoir si elle le sera quand toute la Cité sera au courant pour eux deux ça, c'est autre chose… Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur le militaire pour puiser sa force et avoir son soutien.

Elle le regarda tendrement puis l'embrassa furtivement.

- Merci pour ce soir, souffla-t-elle.

- Merci à toi ! sourit-il.

- Tu…veux rester dormir ici ?

Un sourire radieux se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

Bien sûr qu'il voulait rester ici ! Quelle question…

- Et pas seulement cette nuit, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle un peu plus.

- Oui mais rien ce soir, ajouta-t-elle en posant son index sur la bouche de John.

- Je sais, juste des bisous et des …câlins ? dit-il avec sa moue.

- Arrête de faire ça, c'est de la triche ! dit-elle en le poussant.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Le militaire se mit à rire face à sa réaction. Jamais il ne l'avais vu comme ça et cela ne lui déplaisait pas…

Il avait hâte de se montrer au grand jour avec elle, ça oui !

**oOo**

Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient dans les couloirs d'un pas lent, surtout à cause de la dirigeante qui avait décidé de prendre son temps aujourd'hui. Et cela amusait beaucoup l'Athosienne qui avait vu clair dans son jeu. Entre « j'ai encore des dossiers à finir, on ira après manger » ou « j'ai dû manger quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, je vais aller me reposer dans mes quartiers », Teyla avait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir. Mais elle avait toujours réussi à faire revenir la dirigeante dans son objectif de la journée, c'est-à-dire, aller à l'infirmerie ! Et au grand désespoir d'Elizabeth, elles étaient déjà arrivées à « demain ». Mais elle devait bien se faire une raison, de toute façon il fallait qu'elle le fasse ! Et savoir son amie avec elle, lui faisait du bien.

- Merci encore, Teyla !

- Ne me remerciez pas, Elizabeth, je vous ai dit que je voulais vous accompagner alors je le fais, sourit l'Athosienne.

- Oui, mais vous n'étiez pas obligée…

- Croyez-moi, ça me fait plaisir de le faire.

La dirigeante lui sourit avant de se rendre compte qu'elles étaient déjà arrivées à l'infirmerie. A ce moment là, la peur envahit la jeune femme et cela la fit se bloquer nette à l'entrée.

- Il y a du monde aujourd'hui, dit-elle avec stupéfaction. Ça ne devait pas être comme ça en principe.

- Parce que vous aviez prévu la scène ? demanda Teyla étonnée.

- Non, mais c'est ce que j'aurai aimé, dit-elle mal à l'aise.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller.

Elle l'incita à entrer en faisant une légère pression dans le dos, puis elles se dirigèrent vers le centre de la pièce. Là, Carson vint les retrouver après avoir finit un bandage au Lieutenant Brefort.

- Bonjour Mesdames, fit-il avec un large sourire.

- Bonjour Carson, dirent-elles.

- Ça fait plaisir de voir des personnes en forme, aujourd'hui.

- Et bien en fait…

- Oui, je vous comprends, coupa la dirigeante. C'est la journée des malades à ce que je vois.

- Elizabeth…souffla Teyla.

- Oui, je sais, bouda le leader.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta le médecin.

- Pouvons-nous parler ailleurs ?

Au regard désespéré que lui fît Elizabeth, le médecin ne put qu'accepter sa demande et les emmena dans un coin à l'écart de toutes oreilles indiscrètes.

- Bon, que se passe-t-il ? Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de situation, et vous savez que je m'inquiète pour un rien, alors dites-moi !

Elizabeth le regarda avec appréhension, puis se tourna vers son amie. A la vue de son sourire posé, la jeune dirigeante trouva le courage de parler. Elle refit face au médecin et se lança.

- Voilà Carson, je…j'aurai besoin d'une…de la pilule du lendemain, finit-elle par ajouter tout bas.

- La pilule du lendemain ? s'exclama-t-il les yeux grands ouverts.

- Moins fort, Carson ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire en regardant autour d'elle.

- Désolé ! La pilule du lendemain ? répéta-t-il plus bas, beaucoup plus bas.

- Oui ! Enfin disons, du surlendemain, sourit-elle gênée. Hem !

- Je vois ! Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte Elizabeth. Vous n'êtes pas la première qui vient me voir pour ce genre de chose, vous savez.

Les deux femmes le regardèrent totalement surprises. Bon, en même temps, il n'y avait pas de quoi. C'est vrai, ça arrivait à tout le monde d'avoir une petite mésaventure…même à une dirigeante qui est censée montrer le bon exemple…

- Bon, attendez moi là, je reviens avec votre…

- Euh, docteur Beckett ?

- Oh oui, désolé, je vous avais oublié Lieutenant. J'arrive avec votre cachet…et le votre aussi ! ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la dirigeante.

- D'accord.

Elle le regarda s'en aller, puis alla s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Vous voyez, ce n'était pas la peine d'être si anxieuse, sourit Teyla.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais on n'est pas encore sûre que…

- Elizabeth, ce n'est plus la peine de vous inquiéter pour ça maintenant. Vous allez prendre ce cachet et tout sera oublié. Essayez de vous détendre maintenant, ajouta l'Athosienne en posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Vous avez raison !

- Voilà, voilà ! dit Carson en s'avança vers elles d'un pas pressé. Avalez-moi ça jeune fille, et n'hésitez pas à revenir.

- Je vous remercie Carson, dit-elle en prenant le petit gobelet et en avalant le contenu sans même regarder dedans.

- Mais je vous en prie, Elizabeth, sourit-t-il. Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai encore des patients à voir. A plus tard, Mesdames.

- Oh, attendez Carson, le retint Elizabeth.

- Oui ?

- Euh…il serait possible d'avoir une…plaquette de pilule ?

- Si vous le voulez, mais vous allez devoir attendre un moment le temps qu'une infirmière se libère pour vous faire une prise sang.

Elizabeth regarda la salle et se dit qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour attendre. Elle avait encore des dossiers à finir, et un briefing à établir…

- Malheureusement j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend… Bon, ça ne fait rien Carson, sourit-elle. Encore merci, et bon courage, dit-elle en partant, accompagnée de Teyla.

- Merci, à vous aussi ! ajouta le médecin en faisant de même.

Bon, finalement le Colonel devra encore se contenter du strict minimum ce soir.

Et cela n'était pas sans en déplaire à la dirigeante.

Mais il fallait bien faire un choix…et pour l'instant, il n'était pas prévu d'avoir tout de suite un nouvel habitant sur la Cité.

**oOo**

_**Et voilà ! **_

_**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ? En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir =) **_

_**Bonne journée, **_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Legma. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour, à tous :) _

_J'espère que vous allez bien..._

_Allez, comme je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui, et avant que je n'oublie ^^' je mets l'avant dernier chapitre ) _

_En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

**oOo**

L'équipe de scientifique accompagnée de Rodney et John, revint de la planète assez tard. Cela avait inquiété la dirigeante mais Rodney lui expliqua qu'ils avaient voulu finir avant de rentrer car ils avaient enfin trouvé de qui étaient ces textes écrit sur les murs. Un Ancien prénommé Molian, qui était chargé de mettre en place de nouvelles technologies permettant le transport…

Au cours du débriefing, Rodney avait expliqué la raison pour laquelle il n'y avait aucun Anneau de transport dans cette galaxie. Molian n'avait en fait, pas eu le temps pour présenter son invention à ses supérieurs… Il avait été contraint d'abandonner au plus vite, avec les autres Atlantes, la galaxie de Pégase durant la grande bataille contre les Wraiths. Cette action lui avait brisé le cœur car son invention avait un autre but... Celui de permettre aux habitants de chaque planète, de se cacher des Wraiths. Mais, malheureusement, ceci n'avait pas pu voir le jour avant…

Cependant, cela allait changer car les scientifiques avaient réussi à comprendre les travaux de Molian et ils allaient essayer de les refaire afin de créer d'autres anneaux.

Une bonne nouvelle sur laquelle Elizabeth jugea bon de terminer le débriefing, n'omettant pas de les féliciter pour leur travail.

Elle se dirigeait vers ses quartiers, escortée de Rodney et Sheppard qui se plaignaient de cette journée.

- Par pitié, Elizabeth, plus de mission avec ces gars là ! supplia le Canadien.

- Allons, Rodney, admettez qu'ils vous ont bien rendu service là-bas, sourit la dirigeante.

- Certes, mais il a raison ! ajouta le militaire. Travailler avec McKay c'est déjà pénible, mais si en plus il faut que je le fasse avec une dizaine de scientifique comme lui…

- Merci de votre soutien, Sheppard.

- Mais je vous en prie, sourit celui-ci.

- Bon très bien Messieurs, ria la jeune femme, vous avez gagné. Plus de travail avec ces scientifiques.

- Oui ! s'écria McKay. Merci Elizabeth !

Il l'a serra dans ses bras tellement il fut emporté par la joie.

- Hé, doucement Rodney, intervint le militaire en l'écartant de la jeune femme.

- ça va, je ne vais pas vous la prendre, Sheppard.

Le militaire lui fit un sourire forcé qui en disait long sur sa pensée, avant que le scientifique ne les quitte devant les quartiers de la dirigeante.

Justement, celle-ci regardait le chef militaire avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ?

- Jaloux ? demanda-t-elle

- Pouf, moi ? Pas du tout ! Je ne voulais tout simplement pas qu'il abîme la plus belle paire de seins que je n'ai jamais vus, lui dit-il avec son sourire ravageur.

- Pathétique, sourit-elle.

Elle lui tourna le dos, puis ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers.

Le militaire la suivit à l'intérieur, puis l'attrapa par le bras la faisant se retourner.

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en allant la faire buter contre la poutre logeant au milieu de la pièce, tout proche du lit.

- Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi là-bas, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il reprit le baiser sans même laisser une occasion à la dirigeante de parler.

Cela dit, elle n'y voyait pas le besoin étant donné qu'elle lui faisait bien comprendre à travers le baiser, qu'il lui avait manqué aussi.

Elle laissait sa langue s'entremêler avec celle de son amant, dans une douceur à en faire tressaillir plus d'un. Perdue dans la sensation, elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque du militaire, puis la lui caressa aussi délicatement que le baiser.

Il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme, puis s'appuya un peu plus contre elle, la faisant se sentir à l'étroit coincer entre le poteau et le jeune homme. De là, elle sentit l'envie de son amant, à travers son pantalon.

Il délaissa sa bouche pour explorer son cou, s'attardant à des endroits bien précis. Ses mains commencèrent à ne plus tenir en place et se glissèrent sous le maillot de la jeune femme, caressant cette peau aussi douce que la dernière fois…

Elle devinait le reste de la scène et, bien qu'elle le désirât, elle ne pouvait le laisser continuer.

- John, on ne peut pas, parvint-elle à dire.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en stoppant ses gestes. Tu n'es pas allée voir Carson aujourd'hui ?

- Si, bien sûr que si mais…

- Je vois, tu n'en as pas pour ce soir, souffla-t-il.

Elizabeth baissa la tête. Si le fait de ne pas pouvoir ressentir le militaire en elle lui déplaisait, ce sentiment de frustration était encore plus fort chez John.

- Elizabeth, j'ai trop envi de toi, lui dit-il avant de reprendre où il s'était arrêté.

Il était tellement précis dans ses gestes, qu'Elizabeth avait dû mal à le faire arrêter. Chacun de ses gestes, de ses baisers brûlants, lui faisait se rappeler leur première fois. Comment pouvait-elle empêcher cela de se reproduire ?

Elle s'entendit gémir quand il lui attrapa un sein et qu'il le malaxa avec fermeté. Cela en était trop, elle ne résisterait pas longtemps.

- John, le supplia-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il lui ôta son maillot et fondit sur sa poitrine opulente.

- S'il-te-plait, ça pourrait déraper et…

- Laisses-toi faire, murmura-t-il en lui enlevant son soutien-gorge.

- Mais…

- Les préliminaires et c'est tout ! lui dit-il dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir m'arrêter à ça, John.

- Alors dans ce cas, allons plus loin, prononça-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Et d'un geste, il lui fit glisser son pantalon. Il remonta ses mains vers son tanga, puis en fit de même avec, laissant apparaître l'intimité de la jeune femme à la hauteur de ses yeux.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle le sentit sur elle.

En si peu de temps il avait réussi à faire monter le désir en elle.

C'était certain, elle ne réussirait pas à lui résister.

Malgré le fait qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas laisser échapper son gémissement, elle ne put le retenir bien longtemps.

Elle se cambra à mesure qu'il l'embrassait, sa tête basculant en arrière de plus en plus… Voulant trouver un moyen pour se retenir, elle attrapa le poteau de part en part, une main allant se placer en hauteur tandis que la suivante s'agrippa au niveau de sa cuisse.

John ne cessait de la parfaire, n'omettant aucune chaire.

Alors qu'entre temps il avait enlevé son t-shirt, il décida de remonter vers les doux gémissements qui lui parvenaient à ses oreilles en laissant glisser sa langue sur ce corps si parfait et frémissant de désir.

Il captura au passage, un sein et lui fit subir un châtiment horrible pour la jeune femme, tant sa poitrine était devenue sensible.

Il aimait la voir dans cette situation. Perdue, soumise, frémissante, désireuse d'en avoir plus et sensible au moindre doigté. Une femme telle qu'il l'imaginée. La femme qu'il voulait combler.

Et justement, il devait aller plus loin à l'instant même.

Alors il délaissa sa poitrine et la regarda.

Elle avait encore les yeux fermés et le souffle haletant.

Il lui caressa la joue, puis lui donna un doux baiser ce qui la fit reprendre conscience.

Elle l'observa et comprit bien vite son regard.

Elle n'était pas en mesure d'étudier les pour et les contres…

- Prends-moi !

- Tu en es sûre ?

Elle le savait, et s'était idiot de sa part de n'avoir pas su dire non avec détermination, mais là elle ne pouvait faire autrement. L'appel de son corps était bien trop puissant pour qu'elle puisse y faire abstraction.

Alors, afin d'accentuer sa demande, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et réitéra sa phrase.

- Prends-moi John, dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Ni une ni deux, il la souleva et alla la déposer sur le lit.

Il s'empressa de défaire les vêtements qui avaient résisté jusque là, puis lui attrapa une jambe.

Une fois de plus, il ne put s'empêcher de parsemer sa peau de baiser plus brûlants les uns que les autres.

Sentant la chaleur monter en lui de plus en plus, il plaça la jambe de la jeune femme derrière ses reins, et en fit de même avec la seconde.

Quand il sentit la dirigeante serrer sa prise, il la pénétra en douceur, voulant être sûr que c'était bien son choix. Après tout, même si il en mourait d'envie, il ne voulait pas la forcer et lui faire regretter ce moment si jamais il se passait la chose dont elle craignait tant.

Et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle ouvrit les yeux…

- Je retournerai voir Carson, sourit-elle.

Puis elle resserra ses jambes un peu plus et donna le feu vert à son amant.

Il commença alors des va-et-vient tout en s'attelant à l'embrasser amoureusement.

Une nuit bien agitée s'annonça rapidement.

Une autre nuit que John eut l'occasion de pouvoir goûter auprès de la jeune femme et surtout, de pouvoir admirer son amante submergée par le plaisir.

**oOo**

_**Voilà... une petite NC... bon, rien de bien méchant hein ^^ **_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu, **_

_**A bientôt pour la suite et fin ;)**_

_**Bisous, et merci de me lire =)**_

_**Legma**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bien le bonjour chez vous ! Comment allez-vous ? _

_Bon, en principe j'aurai dû la poster vendredi cette suite mais une foi n'est pas coutume, je n'y ai plus pensé ^^ _

_Mais bon, principal c'est que vous l'ayez ^^ _

_Allez, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ; ) _

**oOoOooOoOo**

Ils dormaient paisiblement, l'un à côté de l'autre, lorsqu'un bruit les sortit de leurs doux rêves. Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers John.

- Va voir, dit-elle d'une voix endormie. John, insista-t-elle un peu plus fort.

- Pas ce soir, geint-il.

Le bruit recommença de plus belle, et c'est sous l'indignation que le Colonel se leva du lit. Il avait eu une journée épuisante et c'est lui qui devait y aller ! Cette situation lui paraissait injuste, mais la dirigeante ne s'en souciait guère. Et le fait qu'il la voit se rendormir paisiblement ne faisait que confirmer.

D'une démarche paresseuse, il se dirigea vers ce bruit qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus, s'emparant de toute la pièce. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, et ce n'était pas cette nuit que ça allait s'arrêter ! Après tout, ça ne faisait que trois mois ! Trois pénibles mais merveilleux mois… et même si ça devait continuer les années à venir, John ne regrettait pas. Et certainement pas le jour où il l'avait appris…

**Flash back**

Le lendemain matin, après leur seconde nuit où leurs corps s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre une fois de plus, Elizabeth était retournée à l'infirmerie. La raison était la même que sa précédente visite, mais cette fois, étant donné qu'il n'y avait personne, elle en avait profité pour faire une prise de sang. C'était Jennifer qui s'en était chargée. Elle ne connaissait pas encore les rumeurs, et ça soulageait un peu la jeune dirigeante. Oh bien sûr, elle avait une entière confiance en Carson, mais… la situation avait l'air de lui paraître moins gênante sur le fait que ce soit une femme qui lui fasse.

- Voilà, c'est finit.

- Merci, sourit Elizabeth en rabaissant sa manche.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à revenir d'ici une heure.

- Très bien, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle repartit à ses occupations, pressée que cette journée se finisse pour enfin passer une nuit avec John, sans se soucier des conséquences.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle reçut un appel du Docteur Keller. Elle qui avait dit de revenir d'ici une heure, semblait plutôt pressée que la dirigeante repasse à l'infirmerie. Et cela, ne fit que décupler le stress d'Elizabeth.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, elle aperçut les deux médecins au loin, parlant. L'un semblait heureux, l'autre très inquiet voire honteux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda alors Elizabeth une fois devant eux.

- On a eu les résultats de votre prise de sang et…

- Je suis vraiment confus, Elizabeth, s'empressa de déclarer Carson. J'aurai dû m'en rendre compte et faire plus attention ! Pauvre Lieutenant Brefort….et pauvre de vous, aussi ! Vous qui ne vouliez pas…

- Doucement Carson, de quoi me parlez-vous ? Je suis perdue.

- Je me suis trompé dans les cachets !

- Qu…quoi ? demanda-t-elle troublée.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, Docteur Weir.

- Attendez une minute, vous êtes en train de me dire que les cachets que je pensais être contraceptif, ne l'étaient pas ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Elizabeth.

- Oh mon Dieu, pâlit-elle. Alors je… je suis…

- Grâce à la technologie des Anciens, on peut voir plus loin dans les résultats et ceux-ci ont clairement détecté que votre taux de Béta HCG commençait à augmenter. Donc, oui ! C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? sourit Jennifer.

Les deux amis la regardèrent dépités.

- Apparemment, pas… s'inquiéta-t-elle face à leur expression sur le visage.

Elizabeth partit s'asseoir, sous le choc de la nouvelle. Tout à coup, la confiance qu'elle avait en Carson venait de s'évanouir sous ses pieds. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive ? Elle ne pouvait pas le concevoir !

- Et vous en êtes sûrs ?

Jennifer regarda son confrère, cherchant dans son regard si elle devait affirmer, mais ce fut inutile. Elizabeth avait parfaitement vu dans leur échange que la réponse était affirmative.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux. Que devait-elle faire ? Fallait-il qu'elle le dise à John ou bien qu'elle le lui cache et se fasse avorter ? Elle se mit à rire. Pur réflexe nerveux qu'autre chose, car en cet instant, la situation n'avait rien de drôle ! Elle se reprit rapidement et se leva, en regardant les deux médecins.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, Carson ! Ce n'est pas de votre faute, souffla-t-elle.

- Oh si, ça l'est…

- Non, protesta-t-elle. On n'aurait pas dû se laisser tenter, c'est tout, sourit-elle tristement.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Faire ce que n'importe qui dans ma situation, ferait. Je doute fort que ce soit apprécié du SGC…

**oOoOooOoOo**

Lorsque John rentra de sa mission, il alla dans les quartiers de son amante et il la vit sur le lit.

Elle était allongée sur le côté, épuisée de cette journée. Elle n'avait cessé de réfléchir au choix qu'elle devait faire et avait finalement pris une décision. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'annoncer au Colonel, souhaitant qu'il ne lui en veuille pas.

Celui-ci, justement, s'avança vers elle et s'accroupit, faisant ainsi face au visage de la jeune femme toujours couchée.

- Tu dormais ? demanda-t-il doucement en lui replaçant une mèche.

- Non, je t'attendais, sourit-elle en se redressant avec son coude.

- Il ne faut pas m'attendre, si tu es fatiguée.

- Je devais te parler, avoua-t-elle gênée.

- Je t'écoute, qu'y a-t-il ?

Il la regarda avec insistance. Qu'avait-elle à lui dire pour que cela l'empêche d'attendre le lendemain ? Il resta silencieux, ne voulant la presser, bien que ce silence pesant l'inquiétât. Il l'a vit alors ouvrir la bouche. Mais aucun son n'en sortit… Il lui caressa donc la joue, comme pour lui donner de la force et, il la vit sourire tendrement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la sienne. Elle devait lui dire, quitte à gâcher ce moment… Elle rouvrit la bouche, et cette fois, il entendit sa voix.

- Je suis… Je suis allée à l'infirmerie ce matin, pour avoir la pilule.

- C'est super ça, sourit-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Seulement on n'en aura pas besoin.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il en retirant sa main.

La question qui impliquait de tout lui dire était arrivée. Elle inspira aussi profondément que les battements de son cœur lui permirent, puis se décida…

- Je suis enceinte, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- C'est à cause d'hier soir ?

- Non, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Non, c'est… Il y a eu une erreur dans les médicaments que j'avais pris la première fois.

- Donc, c'est arrivé sur la planète, c'est ça ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Le Colonel posa ses fesses par terre et resta à la regarder. Il était littéralement sur le cul ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Bien sûr, il savait que ça arriverait un jour, mais seulement, ça aurait été discuté avant. Surtout par rapport au SGC ! Là, c'était si…soudain !

Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir d'avoir couché avec elle, mais… même si la dernière fois il s'était dit que si jamais elle tombait enceinte, il s'en ficherait car il l'aimait, là il ne savait quoi penser. Oh bien sûr, il l'aimait ! Plus que tout même. C'est juste qu'il fût sous le choc de la nouvelle.

L'absence de paroles venant de son amant, inquiétait Elizabeth. Elle voyait bien sur son visage qu'il était perdu et elle espérait qu'il ne lui en veuille pas. Elle pensa un instant à s'excuser mais, après tout ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute. _Il faut être deux, pour ça !_ Pensa-t-elle.

- ça va être le premier enfant sur la Cité…

- Oui, répondit-elle encore dans ses pensées.

C'est alors qu'elle reprit ses esprits.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ah hahaha ! S'exclama John en sautant sur elle, la coinçant ainsi entre ses jambes Je vais être Papa, sourit-il de plus en plus.

La jeune femme au début surprise par sa réaction, se mit à mêler son rire au sien. Elle n'espérait pas tant. D'ailleurs, elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait d'accord pour le garder.

Alors qu'il continuait de faire éclater sa joie, la faisant basculer sur lui, elle le regarda amoureusement, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Je n'aurai pas eu le courage de le faire partir…

- Et je ne t'aurai pas laissée faire, dit-il en essuyant la larme avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

**Fin du Flash back**

Il posa ses yeux sur ce qui faisait tant de bruit, et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. A partir de là, les bruit, ou plutôt les pleurs, s'arrêtèrent. John sourit. Le petit Kévin lui faisait le coup à chaque fois. Tout le portrait de… son père, bouda le Colonel en se rendant compte que la dirigeante avait raison.

Il le berça doucement et retourna se coucher auprès d'Elizabeth, mettant le bébé entre eux.

Après avoir mis le drap sur son fils, il les contempla tous les deux, sa main allant chercher celle de la jeune femme pour ne pas la quitter du reste de la nuit.

Oh non, il ne l'aurait certainement pas laissée lui enlever ce cadeau…

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**Et voilà, ce chapitre 11 clôture cette fic :) **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu... Bon, j'avoue que j'ai vite ''abrégé'' la fin ^^' mais ça reste quand même dans le potable, non ? ^^ **_

_**En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir continué à me lire, et merci à vous, les personnes que je ne pourrai pas remercier par MP, d'avoir lu également ; ) **_

_**A bientôt pour une autre aventure ^^ **_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Legma.**_


End file.
